Leaf Amongst the Stars
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Naruto/Mass Effect x-over. Kitsune Effect remake. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the sole survivor of a failed colony embarks on a new quest that spans an eon in the making. Adventure, romance, comedy...all to save the galaxy and find the perfect bowl of ramen. What's a ninja to do when faced with Asari, Turians, Quarians and certain Commander after him? is the galaxy ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Leaf Among the Stars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Mass Effect as that is property of the cool people of Bioware who are geniuses when it comes to making games (I.E. see Knights of the Old Republic, Jade Empire, Baldur's Gate and of course Mass Effect 1 & 2, 3 is great visually but the story and ending had me wondering if they had Ferengi as their marketing team. Oh and of course Dragon Age franchise). **

**I'm not making a profit from this.**

**AN: Kitsune Effect became this. I reused the beginning because I liked it and since its mine I can get away with it. File all complaints in the trash I don't want to hear them.**

Chapter 1

**Ibonihs Prime, Alliance Experimental Colony**

The world was in ruins. The experimental colony that had been set up on the world that was similar to Earth had been consumed by war, and self-destructed in ways that those who made it originally never dreamed of.

The Alliance ship landed on what had once been fertile forestland, but was now blackened and cracked dirt.

As the boarding ramp lowered and the hiss of air pressure equalizing announced the metal hatch opening.

Earth Alliance Marines rushed down, their weapons drawn. "What the fuck happened here?" One marine asked looking around.

"Stow it." The commander barked looking around.

"But sir, last reports were there was a colony here. Nearly a million people." The same marine said again.

The marine whose face was hidden by the darkened visor of his helmet of EVA light armor suit shook his head.

"Fan out. The beacon is coming from what used to be the village's center."

"Aye sir." Several voice echoed and the marines fanned out using gutted remains of what used to be buildings.

Two more figures exited the dropship. One was human wearing a dark blue EVA suit. The other was a Turian. Avian in nature a resembling a raptor from earth's past. The Turian pulled off his helmet and took a breath of air.

"The air is stale." He noted with disdain. "When did you say that the beacon activated?"

The human removed his own helmet. "At least two years ago." He shook his head. "This colony was set up long before the discovery of the Prothean data cache they used cryogenic freezing chambers and made the slow journey from Earth to here in stasis. Most of the original settlers are dead as it's been nearly two hundred years since…"

"Excuse me Admiral, did you say two centuries this colony has been running?" The Turian asked, his mandibles flaring in surprise.

The now identified Admiral shrugged. "It was the old Earth's decision, as a way to try and save a population from civil war. Japan had been gearing up for a hostile takeover corporation wise. I don't know the full details; as a lot of the data was lost before the First Contact War when Japan was nearly wiped out due to a shift in some of the plates beneath the surface that resulted in most of the continent of Japan being under water. It also included several other countries."

The Turian had studied the history of Earth and had to admit the humans were a hardy people. Shaking his head he looked ahead. "Do you expect any survivors?"

The Admiral shrugged. "Hard to say. I…"

"SIR!"

The call came over his omni-tools communicator. "Admiral Bashir here; report!" He ordered.

"Sir, we found a suspension pod. You better come and see this."

"On our way commander." The Admiral looked at the Turian. "Well that answers one question."

The Turian gave a chuckle. "Out of hundreds more, that have piled up."

The Admiral gave him a dirty look and moved to where the call had come from followed by another squad of marines.

XX

"What have we got commander?" The Admiral asked as they approached the burned out and gutted tower.

"A suspension capsule in the basement." The commander said. "I have first squad in there now. Its amazing how secure it is down there like a vault."

The Admiral nodded, while the Turian gazed around. "Even with the level of destruction this must have been an interesting colony."

"Sir, the logs." A marine said carrying a crate.

"Hmm…Five different leaders for this village alone." The Admiral said tracing the markings. "What happened here?" He whispered.

"Commander bring the capsule to the shuttle. We're going to open it aboard the Utah where Chief Medical Officer Chase can determine the health of whomever is in there but I'm going to go over the logs to see what happened before that person is awakened."

The marine nodded and went to give orders to his squad. "Prepare cargo for transport."

The Turian watched this with a practiced eye. He watched as the humans brought up a cylinder coffin like devise. He couldn't see inside as there was ash covering the glass on the outside and what looked like frost on the inside. His curiosity would wait, he was a Specter after all and Nihilus had learned from the best.

XX

**CVS Utah, Med-Bay**

"Doctor Chase, we will wait until I have determined who is in there by reading the logs. For all we know there might be the one who killed everyone." The Admiral said when the ships CMO wanted to open the suspension capsule immediately.

The Admiral retreated to his quarters and started to go over the logs. He hated the old way as they were hand written and it took him time.

"**Admiral Bashir?"** The voice came over the ship intercom several hours later.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"**Getting a transmission from the Citadel, you wanted to be informed of Anderson's results."**

Admiral Bashir listened to the report and sighed. "So he's not going to be our first Specter, damn!" he shook his head. "Thank you Lieutenant." He clicked off the intercom and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

Bashir read the reports from Konoha one of the five major villages and was amazed how fast the colonists spread out and how low tech they'd kept the colony.

He shook his head at the fighting but wasn't surprised. What upset him at the lengths at which Doctor Uchiha had gone to attain control using various methods to increase his lifespan thru various means and how the Senju brothers had stopped his attempted mutiny and some of his experiments that had mutated the use of biotics.

What concerned him were the native inhabitants that were beings of pure energy. They were listed as Demons and the leaders as well as others tried to contain and control them.

_It backfired spectacularly._ Bashir thought as he read the attack on the entity they named Kyuubi.

_What they did with biotics and implants is astounding. The data on that I'll send back to earth for certain._

The comm. Sounded **"Sir, we're ready to leave orbit."** The pilots voice informed him.

"Copy that. Best speed to the nearest relay." Bashir ordered.

"**Yes sir. ETA to the Citadel sixteen hours."** The pilot said and Bashir went back to reading the Ibonihs reports and the reports of the Third Hokage after he'd returned to office and what he'd done to protect the Kyuubi and its container.

Bashir shook his head by the time he read the reports by Tsunade Senju's term in office. _I think it was a mistake to chemically wipe out the people's memories and Tsunade seemed to agree._ Bashir thought as he got to the part where the Akatsuki group began a war that united the planet in civil war.

His door chime sounded and he looked up to see who was entering. "Nihilus?"

The Turian stood in the doorway. "Have you finished reading the reports?"

The Admiral sighed and leaned back. "They chemically wiped the minds of the entire colony. The only ones that knew they were a colony were the Kage's and their successors." He shook his head. Then looked at the Turian. "What are you doing here?"

Nihilus gave the Turian equivalent of a grin. "I thought you might want to know that Doctor Chase has opened the pod and moved its occupant to a bed in the medical bay."

The Turian had been studying humans for sometime now, but it was one of the few times he'd gotten to witness the use of profanity in such a way he knew he'd have to remember some of them and look up the meanings later as the Admiral was past him and heading towards the medical bay.

XX

**CVS Utah, Medical Bay**

His first conscious sensation was someone yelling and that the lights were far too bright.

With a groan he put a hand to his head as the voice that had been shouting stopped and he found two figures around him that he didn't know.

Both wore uniforms. One was an olive skinned man with short black hair his sideburns were gray. The other was a woman with blond hair and was obviously a doctor of some kind. They spoke to him but he scrunched his brow trying to understand them.

The woman made a sound and grabbing what looked like a syringe jabbed him in his shoulder.

She said something to the other man.

"What's your name?" The man demanded again.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The blond answered.

"The translator microbes are active, I'm shocked that they were passed down in so many generations." The woman doctor said as she grabbed another syringe. She held it up at Naruto's wary brow. "This is an immunization shot."

"Granny gave me a shot last year." Naruto said.

"Your doctor?" the man asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Not many people would help me." he looked uncomfortable and the admiral could understand why.

"Doctor, would you give me and Mr. Namikaze some privacy." Bashir asked. The woman gave him a look then one to Naruto. "I'll be back." And as she left the blond gave a mental shudder as it reminded him of Tsunade when she got a certain way about his medical care. The man spoke getting his attention.

"I'm Admiral Bashir of the Earth Alliance military." He started. "Do you know about earth?"

Naruto shrugged. "A bit. Grandma Tsunade was teaching me to be Hokage when the war happened." Naruto's blue eyes locked onto the Admiral's dark gaze.

"You are the Kyuubi's jailor." The admiral stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I've read the reports. Impressive work with your biotic abilities."

"My what?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to play catch up. I'll have Doctor Chase start you on your education. Believe it or not Mr. Namikaze you are important to the Alliance in more ways than you know."

Naruto looked at the man and he sighed knowing he was going to have to work hard and keep his secrets carefully.

XX

Dr. Chase gave Naruto several files to read and as the blond spent his time in the Med-Bay learning all he could, the doctor took time to study him and give him a full physical. It was after she got the results she went to see the admiral.

"You wanted something?" Admiral Bashir asked.

"I just finished the full medical on Naruto." Dr. Chase began.

"Ah." Bashir said sitting back in his chair.

"What do you mean ah? His whole system has been rewired. There are anti-bodies and back up systems that aren't in a normal human. And there are three different…"

"Doctor, I know about Mr. Namikaze." He slid the files over his desk towards her. "Tsunade Senju who was the Fifth Hokage of Konoha left detailed reports about Naruto as well as documenting her thoughts on the whole colony. Before her death Naruto exhibited abilities not seen in a Biotic and that's with the implants."

The doctor was reading the report. "My Japanese is rusty…but according to this he was bonded with a being of pure energy not even an hour after his birth."

"Correct. Its' given him heightened senses, accelerated healing and enhanced reflexes. It wasn't until its forced removal that Tsunade realized that Naruto was unique amongst them and when the war was nearly at its end she sealed him away and activated the nuke that had been buried under Konoha before its founding."

The doctor gasped. "The war had consumed the whole surface." Admiral Bashir said as he looked at the files in the doctors' hand. "Tsunade knew Naruto needed to survive. In her last entries she reported how she tricked him and sealed him in the container."

He looked at the doctor. "The entity is gone, we have an altered human who could possibly be an asset."

"What are you going to do?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm going to hide him somewhere safe and let him get caught up. When the time is right I'll introduce him to the Admiralty and propose he be our chance at the council as well as the Specters."

Neither the doctor nor the Admiral; were aware of the Turian listening in. He slipped away and eyed the seventeen year old in the med-bay via a monitor. _This one human requires watching._ Nihilus thought. He made a note to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

XX

**Citadel, Earth Embassy**

Admiral Bashir looked at Udina with disdain. "I think you misunderstood me." He growled. "Namikaze is going to be learning history and how to get by in the galaxy."

"We have a chance here. From these reports he could be the first in a line of super soldiers." Udina tapped the data pad on his desk. "Get him into the military academy and they'll train him."

Bashir growled. "Listen to me Udina. He's a citizen of Earth. He has the same rights as any other citizen and he's just learned all he knew is gone. Everyone he knew is dead. I spoke with him and he has no interest in joining the military."

"As a citizen it is his duty!" Udina said raising his voice.

Bashir was about to tear into the ambassador when his omni-tool chirped.

"Bashir, go ahead."

"**Sir, this is Luc. Namikaze has disappeared."** The voice of the Utah's marine commander said.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Bashir growled staring at his omni-tool, praying this was a lie or a bad joke.

"**Dr. Chase went in to take him lunch, and the room was empty. I have Reynolds going over the cameras, but Peterson who was at the door swears that except for the Doc, no one since you have been in to see him and the door never opened."**

Bashir looked up and saw Udina was listening. "Search the ship top to bottom. Also check to see if he stowed away on one of the shuttles. I'll be with Ambassador Udina." He said and signed off and saw Udina looking at him, and he didn't like the look in the man's eyes.

"I'll alert some of our people." He held up the digital photo Bashir had taken of Naruto. "If he's here, we'll find him. And Admiral, he is a resource for the greater good of Earth and all of mankind, he must be brought under control now."

Bashir silent wished Naruto the best and hoped the young man managed to escape. It would be two years before Naruto was spotted by anyone in Earth Alliance.

XX

**AN: Decided to redo Kitsune Effect. I admit that I was having issues and finding the time to play thru and take notes was time consuming. I'm going to try a different approach. The poll will be closed and re-written as well since I am doing an AU. Since the purge this past summer its' been hard to get up the juice to write, I've been scratching out a paragraph here, a sentence there. Right now I'm living up to my slacker name. Well and real life is kicking my ass. My own health, as well as a friends health as she's been in the hospital several times and they had to amputate her leg. And now she's got kidney problems and is on a list. So worrying for her isn't helping my creativeness. So far the only good thing was my goddaughter joining the school band and my friends 4yr old son starting 4K. ah well. Look for chapter 2 hopefully soon life and time permitting. ~ ESM**

**PS There's a x-over that I never thought of. Highlander-Mass Effect. There's only one story there and its by the talented fanfic writer Hawklan titled Dark Times. Check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect and I am not making any money off of this. Chapter 2

Two Years Later…

(Omega)

Patrons of Afterlife moved out of the way as the familiar mane of blond hair moved thru the crowd.

Several of the dancers winked as he passed, the whisker marked man shook his head thinking _Crazy Asari._

He passed the various guards who knew not to get in his way. He stopped, seeing that Aria was holding court.

"You know my rule." She said and narrowed her eyes at the Salarian who was on his knees with a Bataran and a Turian holding him in place by his shoulders.

"Aria…p-p-please! I was just trying…"

"You were trying to steal from he Legonno." Aria hissed. "No one steals from me." She nodded to the Batarian. "Take him out and have him shot."

As the Salarian was dragged away screaming in denial Aria looked at the whisker marked blond.

"Naruto." She said, his name like a purr as she shifted on her couch.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze smiled as he sat next to her. "Another one?" he asked nodding towards the backdoor where the Salarian had been dragged out.

"They never learn. So what brings you to me? Business? Pleasure?" she asked the last in a husky voice.

"Sadly, business." He said with a shake of his head.

"What is it you need?" Aria asked.

"My ship is nearly done. I think I'll need help selecting a crew." Naruto said. Two years ago when he arrived on Omega he'd come to Aria's attention when he crushed the Blood Pack. It was Naruto who had solidified Aria's control and nearly all of the gangs on Omega belonged to her.

"I am happy Mathias has worked so well for you." Aria said.

"That is an understatement. Quarian's handle technology like Asari handle looking sexy and manipulative."

Aria laughed, a deep throated and sensual sound. She was about to say something when one her mercenaries rushed up and whispered in her ear.

"It seems that an Alliance Cruiser has pulled up and is sending several shuttles over." Aria said.

"Guess I couldn't hide here forever." Naruto said.

"Keep my ship safe, I'll be back for it." The whisker mark blond said.

"I will. You know, I'd fight for you…" Aria said softly.

"Omega needs Aria. Aria is Omega. You need your men to keep it. Now, I think its time to play hide and seek." He kissed Aria on the cheek and rushed out the backdoor. Aria turned as a squad of marines entered the main doors and scanned the room. She put her mask of the coldhearted bitch on and mentally prepared herself for the game.

A dark skinned man wearing Captain's bars and sporting armor strode passed her guards.

"Aria T'Loak?"

"Who is asking?" she said looking bored.

"Captain David Anderson, Systems Alliance." The now identified Anderson said. "We are here to find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, reports are that he's been here on Omega for nearly two years."

"Has he now?" Aria said keeping her tone flat, while inside she was wondering on just who the informant was and how short their life expectancy was after she discovered who went behind her back to the Alliance.

"He has been seen in your company as of a week ago." Anderson said.

Aria looked at him. "A lot of people want to be in my company. Many seek a way to improve their lives."

"Ms. T'Loak, Naruto Namikaze is a fugitive and needs to be returned to Alliance command."

"Really? And what has this fugitive done? I usually keep an eye out for those that could threaten the stability of Omega."

Anderson shifted. "I am not aware of the charges, I was just told to retrieve him."

"Then you are a fool." Aria said. "Chasing someone for an unknown reason, disrupting things wherever you go." She stared at Anderson and she could see that he didn't like the orders he was given.

"And I take it, that until you find this fugitive then that Alliance cruiser is going to be parked on my doorstep and your jackbooted thugs are going to disrupt business here on Omega."

Anderson didn't say a word and Aria snarled. "I would suggest checking the lower levels in the slums." She turned away as Anderson gave orders to the marines.

Aria watched them go. _Good luck Naruto._ She thought as her attention went to her assistant who had reports for her. Meanwhile she was mentally making plans for those that had snitched on Naruto.

XX

(Omega, Lower Levels)

"Man and I thought the main levels were bad. There are Vorcha all over the place here." A marine said.

"Stow it Wood." Another marine ordered. He checked his omni-tool. "There's so much heavy machinery here, even military grade omni-tools can't send a signal out."

The squad scanned the area around him. "He could be hiding anywhere, and unless we picked this place apart we'd never find him."

Steam shot out of a pipe and the marines turned raising their guns.

"We're to bring him in alive you morons!" the squad leader shouted. "Holster those weapons."

"But sir! With the Vorcha and god knows how many gangs…"

"Pistols and tranquilizer rounds only." The squad leader ordered. He checked his omni-tool. "Captain Anderson and his squad cleared two sectors already. We need to move on, we'll meet up with them in the next sector."

The marines moved out, none of them looking up. If they had they would have seen their target standing on the ceiling.

Shaking his head Naruto dropped from the ceiling and landed in a crouch. Looking around he pulled out his com-link. "Aria."

"**Where are you?"** came the aggravated tone of the ruler of Omega.

"Sector 18 in Brown Sector." He said leaning against the wall.

"Get to your ship. I've hired a skeleton crew to get you out of here. Once your safe you can either hire them yourself or pick a new crew."

"You do care." Naruto said.

"Hardly. You will pay me back, with interest for this." Aria's tone said there was not argument.

"Of course." Naruto said and stepped into the shadows when he heard the sound of approaching feet. "Gotta go." He pocketed the com-link and was about to leap to a new position when the shot rang out and he felt something.

He turned to look at the shooter. "You shot me in the ass?" he asked in disbelief. The marine shrugged. "Wasn't sure if you were wearing an armored vest." The marine said and Naruto realized it was a woman.

"Oh." He said and slumped to the ground. The marine checked him over and placed binders on his wrists and around his ankles. Once he was secure she tapped her omni-tool. "Anderson, this is Shepard I got him. Follow my signal." She didn't wait for a reply but took up a position and kept scanning the area visually. While the omni-tools couldn't scan the area due to the interference, they could still send and receive communications.

Jane Shepard looked at the blond who for the past two years had been searched for. She knew Anderson had been slated to take command of a new ship and he'd offered her the position of squad leader.

_Perhaps I should. I'm stuck with moving from base to base ever since Akuze._ Shaking her head she relaxed when the squad and Anderson arrived.

"Good work Commander." Anderson said as the troops with him loaded the unconscious blond for transport.

Shepard nodded. "Now can you tell me why you pulled me from my oh so comfortable position as security guard at a backwater base that had a dozen scientists?" she said with a heavy layer of sarcasm in her voice.

Anderson shook his head. "All I know is that after we found him, he was to join us on the Normandy and after we give the ship her maiden voyage."

Shepard wondered what the blond had done to warrant the amount of effort for one man, who for all she could tell never was and had been in the military.

"So does he know why Earth Alliance Command has a hard on for him?" Shepard asked.

"Perhaps." Anderson said as they followed the marines and the transport sled. Shepard kept her eyes moving until they got back to the shuttle, the whole time it felt like many of the residents of Omega were a hairs breadth from attacking. Shepard cursed seeing Aria surrounded by nearly twenty of her guards and Shepard would bet a years salary that there were twice that many out of sight waiting for a signal to attack.

"Captain Anderson." Aria said in a cold clipped manner. "I see you found your man."

"We did." Anderson said. "And we're heading for our shuttle now."

Aria looked at the marines. "Then let me remind you. This is the last time Earth Alliance will disrupt this station. I've had people coming to me all afternoon complaining of your soldiers heavy handed methods of searching." Aria took a breath. "Now leave."

Anderson gave orders and the troops and their "cargo" left. Aria waited until she saw the shuttle lift off before clicking on a com-link. "Follow them, but don't get caught doing it. For now just keep an eye out for when Uzumaki makes a break for it. When he does…give him a way out." She clicked off the communicator and tossed it to her right hand and bodyguard a Batarian named Anto Korragan. "Make sure that Uzumaki's ship is secure, and find out who sold him out to the Alliance. I want a…_Personal_ word with whomever it is."

Anto's four eyes watched as the "Pirate Queen" strode back towards Afterlife, everyone moving out of her way.

"I almost pity the poor bastard that she vents her anger on." He said then shook his head. "Alright you many curs, back to work." He said and went to do his own assigned tasks.

XX

AN: I decided to do things different than I started with Kitsune Effect. After I get my head on straight I'm going to decide on the pairing. As you can see Naruto is not Shepard. I have some ideas that will run it parallel to the ME story and intertwine at various times. ME2 is where it will cement things better. Things are still going slow as my health has kept me from long periods of writing. I'm still reading, granted most is printed and carried with me. I jot things in my notebook and sometimes it's a paragraph or a page, sometimes its just a sentence. Hopefully the new meds will help and I can get back to writing more. TTFN ~ ESM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Earth Alliance Frigate SSV Potomac

Anderson strode onto the bridge. "What's out ETA?"

The pilot checked the console "We'll reach the shipyards in an hour." The young woman said. "I'm jealous."

"And why is that Lieutenant?" Anderson asked.

"You're going to be in command of the newest piece of hardware in the whole fleet. There are pilots that would sell their souls for a chance to fly the new ship."

Anderson chuckled. "I've heard that before. The pilot I picked asked me to pinch him to make sure he wasn't dreaming."

"If I would have known about the position I would have forwarded my file to you sir."

"Most of the crew chosen; were some of the best. Admiral Hackett and Admiral Bashir did the selections." David Anderson thought about the crewmembers he had fought for and got.

"Well if you need a pilot, just remember me sir." He chuckled and headed back. It was time to visit the brig and his last recruit.

XX

(Brig)

Captain David Anderson entered to find the two marines as well as Commander Shepard. They saluted as he entered and told them as they were.

"He woke up earlier than expected." Shepard reported.

Anderson nodded and walked to stand before the ray-shielded cell.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said and paused seeing the blond seated on the cell floor in a lotus position. The blond man didn't move, nor did he open his eyes.

"Mr. Namikaze." Anderson said, the hint of command in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard you the first time." The blond responded still not moving or opening his eyes.

"I'm Captain Anderson, Earth Alliance."

At this Naruto nodded, "I'd say it's a pleasure, but kidnapping someone isn't a way to get on one's good side."

"I was ordered to retrieve you." Anderson said.

"And if you were ordered to shoot civilians would you do that as well?"

David Anderson felt off balance with the way this was going. "I was informed you are a deserter…" Anderson said but stopped at the bark of laughter from the blond.

"Tell me Captain, how the hell can I be a deserter when I never joined up with the military?"

"Until I've heard otherwise, I am to go with the information I have. You were part of an experimental combat force…"

"Stop. Just stop. I'm not from earth, nor Earth Alliance. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm captain of Anbu Black ops, and I was next in line to be Hokage of Konoha; one of the five main ninja village amongst the Elemental Nations on the planet identified as Ibonihs Prime. I never heard of Earth until Grandma Tsuande began teaching me how to be Hokage. Then the civil war happened and I lost friends. It was near the end when Tsunade locked me in the suspension capsule and activated the planet wide nuclear blast."

"Nuke?" Shepard asked.

"Final solution." Naruto said.

"It will be discussed when we return. Until then you are to stay in my custody." Anderson said.

"And where are we going if not to Earth?" Naruto asked.

"We are transferring at the shipyards. I am to take a new ship under command and we're to do a stop over at Eden Prime, one of our colonies here in the Terminus system. Then to the Citadel where we'll speak with Earth's ambassador and receive orders from Earth."

"Again, I'm not part of your military. Ibonihs Prime may have been a earth colony, but we've had nothing from earth for several hundred years."

Anderson sighed. "Commander, you are to prepare Namikaze here for transport to the Normandy when we reach the shipyards."

"Leave it to me Captain Anderson." The woman wearing N7 armor said. Naruto watched the captain leave and raised his eyebrow as the shield was deactivated. He watched as Commander Shepard entered his cell and aimed a pistol at him.

"You're gonna shoot me?"

"Its just tranquilizers…again. Look at it this way, at least I'm not shooting you in the ass this time." Shepard said with a smile and pulled the trigger.

"You're the one who shot me in the ass? You…bitch…" Naruto drifted off.

Shepard shook her head and grinned. "I may be a bitch, but when you wake up I'll be Sir Bitch and you'll smile while saying it."

Shepard turned to the two marines. "Get the binders on him. Hit him with another dart before we move him." Shepard said as she went to get her gear ready for the transfer.

XX

Normandy, Infirmary

Naruto awoke with a groan and tried to sit up, only to find himself strapped to the bed.

"Finally awake I see." A woman's voice said and a woman with graying hair appeared over him. "I swear, marines think they can shoot a person with tranquilizers without caution. I'm Karin Chakwas; Chief Medical Officer here onboard the Normandy."

Naruto remained quiet as she shone a light in her eyes and ran her scans.

"I'd release you, but Captain Anderson said I had to wait till Commander Shepard awoke after whatever happened to her on Eden Prime."

Naruto turned to look at the woman who shot him twice with tranquilizers. He spotted a marine across from her looking anxious. He was about to ask what happened out of curiosity when the red head groaned and then sat up.

He listened as the marine and the doctor fussed over her. He heard the mention of Geth, a Prothean beacon that was destroyed. He watched as the marine, Kaiden Alenko left after Anderson arrived.

Anderson noticed he was awake. "I thought you would be out until we reached the Citadel."

"Talk to your attack dog. She seems to enjoy shooting me."

Anderson looked at Shepard who shrugged. "He's easier to move unconscious. I didn't know Burk and Sipowitz had shot him twice before the transfer so I shot him again."

"Doctor, could you please give us the room." Anderson asked. The woman grumbled and went to the back room.

"Mr. Namikaze we're heading to the Citadel. It will be your choice to be unconscious or awake and walking." Anderson began.

Naruto smiled. "Well since you put it that way, I'd like to be awake. I've heard so much about the Citadel while I was on Omega."

Anderson nodded and Shepard reluctantly released the restraints. Naruto sat up and stretched, the popping of his spine and neck had the pair of Alliance members wincing.

Naruto hopped off the bed and smiled at Shepard. Then before Anderson or Shepard could say something, Naruto's hand flashed out and he punched her in the gut doubling her over and driving the air from her lungs.

"That's for shooting me in the ass." He said and turned to Anderson. "So, how about some grub?"

XX

Citadel, Embassy, Udina's Office

Naruto stood between Alenko and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. His hands were currently in restraints and he looked at the Ambassador with a bored look. The reason for the restraints was when they arrived Udina started barking orders at him and telling him his place.

Needless to say Naruto took offense and punched the annoying man. It took Shepard holding him at gun point while Williams put him in restraints to stop him from beating Udina to death.

"You are Earth Alliance property." Udina snartled.

"You're an asshole." Naruto countered in a bored tone he learned from Gaara. "My colony was never part of Earth Alliance. Trying to make up shit so I do what you want will result in me squashing you like the cockroach you are." He turned to Williams and grinned. "No matter what planet your on, politicians are the lowest form of life."

Alenko managed to swallow his laugh, Shepard didn't bother to hide her smile as she holstered her sidearm.

Udina went on to lecture Shepard and Anderson about the council meeting they were going to attend.

Udina looked at Anderson. "Are you certain these two can keep him contained?" he said with disdain.

Anderson assured the ambassador that Naruto would remain here under Kaiden's watchful eye as Williams was needed for the incident report before the Normandy's arrival at Eden Prime.

After the group left Kaiden looked at Naruto. "So, some sort of special biotic?"

Naruto snorted. "Chakra. My people developed without the use of implants." The whisker marked blond said wandering around the office. He stepped out onto the balcony and watched as several sky cars zipped by and below he spotted several different races moving about their business.

"You know you'd be a great asset to Earth Alliance military." Kaiden was saying.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I refused to be a weapon for my village I'm not going to perform for a bunch of bureaucrats like a trained monkey."

"But you have skills that could be great help to mankind." Kaiden said. "Your people learned to do things that even modern science still hasn't full caught up with."

Naruto shook his head and leaned back against the rail. "My people wiped themselves out. I am the last. And now a bunch of idiots that have no idea what they're requesting want me to be a lab rat."

They are both quiet for a bit until Alenko hears the sound of the restraints hitting the floor.

"Tell Udina, thanks but no thanks and tell Captain Anderson I'll see him soon." Naruto said and before Kaident Alenko could move Naruto with a back flip was over the rail and by the time the lieutenant reached the rail the whisker marked blond was nowhere in sight.

"Shepard's gonna kill me." The dark haired biotic said in dispair.

XX

Citadel, The Wards - Chora's Den

The pulsing smoke filled main room of Chora's Den was filled with Turian, a few Krogan and humans while Asari danced on tables.

Naruto sipped his ale and smirked as the hooded woman slipped into the seat across from him.

"Kasumi Goto's the name. My partner Keiji and I were hired by the Pirate Queen herself to rescue you from Alliance custody. Funny thing is you don't look like you need saving."

Naruto smiled at the hooded woman. "Rescue…no. but I do need extraction at a later date."

"You're staying?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

Naruto shrugged as he sipped his beverage. "There's something I want to see."

Kasumi was quiet for a bit as she stole his ale and took a sip. "We have another job we're doing, do you have a time frame for your extraction?"

"Give me a frequency and I'll call you when I need a lift."

"Be careful Namikaze, the Pirate Queen might leave Omega to hunt you down herself."

Naruto chuckled. "Aria likes me, but she won't leave Omega. No matter how interesting I am to her."

A disturbance drew the pairs' eyes where Krogan was arguing.

Kasumi's gaze went to the entrance. "Uh-oh."

Naruto turned and spotted Shepard flanked by Alenko and Williams. "You better leave, I'll be in touch." Naruto said turning to find Kasumi already gone. "Yeah, nice talking to you too." Naruto muttered and watched as the three marines moved around the room. He saw them stop and talk to a human who was drunk and despite not being able to hear them over the noise of the music he could tell Shepard wasn't liking what the man had to say and he was ready to bet the red head was willing to shoot the man.

He smirked when Williams spotted him and approached with her pistol drawn and aimed at him.

"Hold it right there!" she ordered.

"Hey Chief Williams. Want what passes for beer?" Naruto offered as he sipped his ale.

"Don't move." Williams ordered.

Naruto ignored her and sipped his beer. "Hey Alenko, thought you'd have an alert out on me."

The dark haired lieutenant shook his head. "Captain Anderson said to keep it quiet."

Naruto shrugged and smirked at Shepard. "So, how was the meeting with the council? Shoot any of them?"

"I'll shoot you." The red head growled.

"Oh, foreplay." Naruto purred. He downed the rest of his ale and stood up. "Alright, lets go see the Captain."

"We don't have time. We're tracking down some leads." Shepard said. "You'll have to stay with me. Williams, report to Anderson, we'll be in touch." She then looked at Naruto and un-holstered a second pistol. "You know how to use this?"

"Nope." Naruto said as he took the pistol chambered a round and squinted down the sights.

"Funny." Shepard said before nodding at Alenko. "Let's track down our Turian."

Naruto followed her out and had to admit the N7 armor hugged every curve making him think of some of the personal armor Anbu wore.

"And Namikaze, stop staring at my ass." Shepard growled.

XX

The Citadel, The Wards – Medical Clinic

The Turian was named Garrus Vakarian and finding him resulted in a shoot out in the clinic that involved several armed thugs, add in Naruto a small explosion and an unhappy C-Sec officer who was passing by and was now cleaning up the mess.

"Who taught you to shoot?" Kaiden asked as they watched Shepard speak with Vakarian and the clinics doctor.

"Aria when she had time. The Patriarch most of the time. I need to get a sniper rifle when I have time."

"A sniper rifle?" Kaiden took one off his back. "Here. I prefer my assault rifle or pistol."

Naruto smiled as he checked the weapon over and nodded.

"I thought you were from a world where tech wasn't used." Kaiden began hesitant to ask.

"I was. I've spent the last two years learning all I could. Aria or some of her people taught me how to use modern weapons. Don't get me wrong we had some tech, lights, refrigerators, microwaves, we even had limited communication headsets and computers in the hospital and the hidden levels under the Hokage tower." Naruto approved of the sniper rifle, mentally making notes to improve it the first change he had.

_Also see if I can get some blades. Find out where Anderson stored my gear I had on me when they took me._

"We need to go." Shepard said walking up with Garrus.

"Where to now?" Naruto asked.

"C-Sec. We need to find a Krogan that has dealings with Fist who might know where a Quarian is that might have the information we need to nail Saren's ass to the wall."

"Oh, and here I thought it would be simple." Kaiden said. "A krogan and a Quarian. What's next the lost city of Atlantis?"

Shepard looked at him and he raised his hands. Naruto looked at Garrus and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Garrus Vakarian shook his head. "I'm just remembering a bulletin from about two years ago."

"Yeah, that was probably me." The blond said.

"How did you get thru so much security and off the station?" Garrus asked. Naruto noticed that Shepard was listening as well and smiled. "Easy, I hitched a ride on a garbage barge and when it stopped at Omega I hopped off there."

"You slipped out in the garbage?" Garrus asked surprised.

"It took me days to get rid of the smell." Naruto said with an exaggerated shudder. "On the plus side, the Vorcha didn't think I was edible."

Shepard snorted. "I don't think that was a compliment." As they entered the lift Naruto sighed. "That's what Aria said. She threatened to get me a Quarian suit and modify it."

"You are a strange man, you know that Namikaze." Shepard said.

Naruto grinned at her. "Coming from the woman who shot me in the ass and is proud of it, that's not saying much."

Garrus turned to look at her, and she saw his look. "What? It was a tranquilizer round."

"Remind me to stay behind you when you're shooting." Garrus said.

"It was a tranquilizer! There was no damage!" Shepard protested.

"Says the shooter. As the shootee I can tell you there was a lot of damage."

Shepard growled and looked at the elevator controls. "Is there any way to get this thing to go faster? Before I shoot someone!"

"Ah, the wonders of advanced technology." Naruto said leaning against the back wall. "Can travel the stars, but can't design an elevator to move faster than a drunken crawl."

The elevator music couldn't hide the growl from Shepard.

XX

AN: To answer a few questions, Naruto will be weaving in and out in the first game with interacting with the Normandy. As for his ship, you'll have to wait to find out but for those that know me, its not to hard to figure out what it will be. Any suggestions for crew would be nice. I know a lot of people have already made suggestions for pairings. And lets face it, there are a lot of sizzling hotties in ME-verse. Liara won't be and neither will Ashley as I figure they get more than enough attention in the actual game. Some have suggested Aria or Shepard or both. I'm going to wait and make a list before putting it up as a poll. Jack and Tali got a lot of requests and Tali was the leader in Kitsune Effect so I have notes for her already. Someone also sent me a request for bringing Naruto girls in, but right now he's the sole survivor so that's gonna be a no.

**Now onto chakra, yes he will be using jutsu. No Kyuubi. No summons, well no summons from Naruto-verse. I might have Naruto find something newer…or older in time. ANYWAY…TTFN ~ ESM**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Citadel, Wards – Alley

Naruto stood over the dead assassin with a bemused look. After getting Wrex out of C-Sec where the Krogan had been detained, the group of five had returned to Chora's Den only to walk into a firefight as Fist had been ready for them and had closed down Chora's Den and filled it with thugs. Wrex admitted that they were probably there because of him. "I threatened to come back, and Fist is scared of me." He said with a chuckle.

After making it to the back office the group had faced off with Fist and several more of his goons as well as some automated turrets that posed little trouble and the interrogation of Fist had been fun as Wrex and Shepard took turns smacking the idiot around. Naruto even got in a hit or two.

"What? I thought anyone could smack him." He said at their looks. He spent the rest of the time raiding the safe and looting anything of interest.

After they found out that Fist had sent the Quarian into a trap, and Wrex killed him with a shotgun to the head, the group raced out of Chora's Den into another ambush at a nearby alley.

Naruto used a low hanging cable to swing across the firefight, grab the Quarian around the waist and end up across the hall where they added their own shots to rip the Turian apart and the Salarian's don't stand a chance as one of them got close to Naruto who had in his free hand a ball of swirling energy which he wasted no time slamming into the assassin's head. Which left it a head shorter as Naruto didn't hold back on the Rasengan and the armor it wore lasted less than a second as the powerful jutsu pulverized it in a heartbeat.

"What was that?"

Naruto turned to the Quarian who he now realized was female. "Eh…one of my abilities. A form of biotic you could say." He looked to see Shepard coming followed by the others.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the red headed commander demanded. "If it weren't for shields…"

"What shields?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

Kaiden whistled. "You mean you pulled a Tarzan without body armor or shields? Brass. Solid brass."

Wrex snorted. "Blondie has a set of quad's on him that's for sure."

"No shields? No armor?" Shepard blinked. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRACKIN' MIND!?"

Naruto shrugged. "And when was I supposed to get armor or shields?"

Shepard opened and closed her then turned to Kaiden. "Get him properly outfitted and meet us back at the Embassy." Shepard stomped off with the Quarian and followed by the Turian who was muttering about the mental stability of humans. Wrex looked at Naruto chuckled then went after Shepard.

"You know LT, I think the commander is thinking of shooting me."

Alenko shook his head. "Come on, before she decides to come back and shoot me for not doing what she wanted me to do. And its Kaiden or Alenko. LT is my rank."

"Yeah, but I heard Williams call you that…or is that special pillow talk in Alliance military?"

"Forget Shepard shooting you, I'll shoot you." Alenko said as they headed towards the markets.

XX

The Citadel, The Wards, Markets

"No."

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at Alenko.

"Its bright neon orange." Kaiden said looking at the armor in disgust. Naruto was already outfitted with shields and his omni-tool had a serious upgrade. Kaiden looked at the hilt for the plasma sword as well as the various knives the blond had insisted on buying. Along with the mod-kit the blond had bought for the sniper rifle. They were currently looking slash arguing over body armor, Kaiden wanted to get Naruto into some Earth Alliance armor, but the blond was resisting.

"I like orange." Naruto growled.

"Yes, but you don't have to announce it to the galaxy. Subtle wouldn't hurt." Kaiden tried.

"Williams wears white and pink. I've seen someone wearing bright yellow." Naruto motioned to the Volus. "I'll take it."

Kaiden groaned just knowing Shepard was going to give him one hell of a lecture. He turned to pay for the armor while Naruto slipped into a nearby booth to get dressed.

Naruto put on the armor when he sensed someone watching him. Looking around he cocked his head to the side. "Does your guy know you're a voyeur Kasumi?"

A light giggle and she shimmered into view as she canceled her cloaking field. "Of course he does. Keiji likes that it turns me on."

Naruto shook his head. "I thought you were gone."

"I was, but I wanted to pass onto you this." She presented him a data disc. "Find somewhere secure. It's files on possible crew. The Pirate Queen said the choices are yours, as is the recruiting."

Naruto slipped the data disc into a pouch. "Before you go, where can I get a pistol like yours?" Naruto whispered.

Kasumi smiled and un-holstered her submachine gun and passed it to him. He tested the balance and aimed it at the wall, sighting down the barrel. "Nice." He said and offered it back Kasumi shook her head and smiled.

"Keep it. I have another. That's an M-4 Shuriken. Its' got a moderate recoil and fires in three round bursts. It's got a reload time of 1.5 seconds and a fire rate of 700 RPM. You get 25 shots per clip." She smiled at his look. "Its very useful against shields and barriers." Naruto clipped it to his hip and the pistol he'd gotten earlier. He spun around. "What do you think?"

Kasumi gave a wolf whistle and reached out and pinched his ass. "If I wasn't in a relationship"

Naruto smiled. "But you are…and what is it with women in the 'verse and their fascination with my ass?"

Kasumi giggled. "But its' so tight and that armor hugs those buns of steel." She said and reached out again only for Naruto to grab her wrist. "No touchie."

Before Kasumi could say anything else, Kaiden knocked on the door. "Everything alright in there?"

Kasumi made to open her mouth, but Naruto covered it with a hand. "Everything is okay. I'll be out in a minute." Then in a softer voice he said to Kasumi. "Do your disappearing act and wait until we're away from the door."

Kasumi nodded and watched as the whisker marked blond took off the weapons and put his clothes over the armor.

"Aw." She pouted getting a glare. Naruto added the submachine gun back to his hip and slid the pistol under his jacket. She offered him his sniper rifle and then pulled it back. "You can have this for a kiss." She purred.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What about Keiji?"

"Oh, I didn't know you swung that way Naruto-kun." Kasumi purred.

"I don't." he told her reaching for the rifle.

Kasumi giggled and pulled it back again. "Keiji knows that I might stray a bit here and there, but I always go back to him."

Naruto lunged, but Kasumi smirked twisted and Naruto slammed into the changing room wall. Kasumi got in close and kissed him. For what seemed like an eternity before Naruto realized there was pounding on the door.

"Namikaze are you alright?" the concerned voice of Kaiden Alenko came through the door.

Naruto gave Kasumi a glance, then said aloud "I'm fine. Just tripped when putting my pants on."

"I thought you were some sort of ninja?" Kaiden's voice came back with the hint of a chuckle.

Naruto glared at Kasumi who smiled and whispered "Admit it, you want to be bad." Before she activated her cloaking device and the door opened to show Kaiden.

"Where's the armor?" the lieutenant asked causing Naruto to growl.

XX

Citadel – Docking Bay - SR-1 Normandy

Naruto exited the lift. He'd been ordered back to the Normandy after being escorted to the embassy by Kaiden. The fact that he'd been escorted by Gunnery Chief Williams who kept her hand near her pistol and Naruto wanted to ask if she had tranquilizer rounds. Kaiden did ask and Williams smiled and said that all she had were incendiary rounds. Naruto noticed her look was predatory and made a mental note to avoid pissing her off while she was armed.

He studied the ship and had to admit it wasn't a bad design. The boarding tube connected to the airlock drew his attention as several Alliance soldiers were carrying on last moment supplies.

"So," he said looking at Ashley, "I heard Anderson say your transfer to the Normandy was approved."

She took a breath. "Yeah. It was that or return to Eden Prime and wait for a transfer with the rest of the colony. At least here I would be doing something."

They were quiet and Naruto heard the news report that Alliance Commander Shepard had just been made SPECTRE. "Wonder what's going to happen now?" he wondered.

Captain Anderson exited the lift with Ambassador Udina. The Captain smiled. "Namikaze, good you're here." Williams snapped to attention. "At ease Williams."

Udina stood by the boarding tube and had an air of impatience about him. "Go ahead and get aboard Williams, I need to speak with Namikaze before Shepard arrives." Williams left reluctantly and Naruto looked at the Captain who had tracked him to Omega.

"Namikaze, I won't lie to you. Udina wants to ship you back to earth. He thinks you should be studied and kept under guard." Anderson said and held up a hand to tell the blond he wasn't done. "I've however overrode those arguments. You are not a member of Earth and while we can't control you I ask that you work with us to stop Saren. Your talents could be invaluable against him and the Geth."

"You've been upfront with me since I woke up your prisoner. You've given me numerous chances to escape, and I know those were tests. I'll say this, I will help out, but there are times were I'll need to go my own way and when this is done I vanish. You don't look for me and I won't put dye in your showerhead."

Anderson chuckled. "That's the best I can ask for. But I won't be coming. You'll be riding with Shepard as I've agreed to turn the Normandy over to her."

Anderson went on to explain how Shepard was a SPECTRE and needed the ship.

"I'll tell her you a…a free agent." Anderson said.

"That will do for now. Better head aboard and find a bunk…unless the brig is my bunk?"

Anderson shook his head and told him to find a place. Naruto was just heading for the airlock when he spotted Shepard exiting the lift with Alenko, Wrex, Garrus and the Quarian he helped rescue

"Who knows, this could be fun after all." He said before entering the airlock and waiting for the decontamination to finish.

_Once I find a hole to hide in, I'll go over the data and start finding my crew. However long I'm with the Normandy it will be interesting…as long as I can get Shepard not to shoot me in the ass._

With that thought Naruto whistled a tune as he walked by the galaxy map to the stairs, ignoring the looks from the older man who really didn't seem happy to see him walking free.

XX

**AN: Next chapter deals with a certain blue chick and Naruto, well he makes a decision. I've been asked if this would be a harem, and right now no. Naruto will be in several relationships throughout the story. We won't see Naruto's starship until near the end of the first game. Three of the crew are already picked and they are actual ME characters. At the request of on reader I've been making a female Drell to be a crewmember. I also want to thank everyone for their patience. My friend was rushed to the hospital again and its slowed my posting down even more as its hard to write surrounded by sickness. Still working on the other stories and my Blond-verse and NILF stories are on my yahoo group. EroSlackerMicha_fanfiction yahoo group so check it out if you want my stories that got removed…which confuses the hell out of me as there are stories one hundred times worse that are still here.**

**TTFN ~ ESM**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Therum – Knossos System – Artemis Tau Cluster

With information provided by the Council and Ambassador Udina, Commander Shepard had decided to search for Benezia's daughter first and see if she had any information on her mother who had apparently gone rogue. The other destinations were entered into the ships computer and Shepard said she'd ask for input after they found the good doctor.

Naruto had already gotten in trouble, getting into an argument with Wrex on who had what space. It had resulted in Naruto head butting the Krogan and getting even more respect and getting his corner of the vehicle bay. Wrex had camped out near the weapons lockers while Garrus took up a spot near the Mako. Williams had taken over a workbench and threatened the others to treat her space with respect or she'd shoot their nuts off…using the Mako's primary cannon as the scalpel.

The mission briefing had been short and Shepard had chosen to take Naruto, Tali and Garrus. She told Alenko that his team of Williams and Wrex were to hold back until they had a better picture of what they were up against once they hit the ground or if they needed backup. Until they got her call they were to remain on standby.

The drop had been bad. Both Garrus and Naruto thought Shepard's driving was worse as they went over the rough volcanic terrain, some of it they had been airborne for.

The encounter with the Geth told them that either Saren knew they were coming, had a guard posted to protect the Doctor or it was sheer bad luck and the Geth were here for another reason.

After several intense battles that had them hole up and make repairs to the Mako, Naruto demanded either Shepard let him, Garrus or Tali drive or he was going to shoot the engine and force them all to walk.

Tali; was a better driver and while Naruto manned the secondary guns, Garrus got to use the main cannon. The Turian complained that he would have to make some calibrations later.

After exiting a tunnel and destroying more Geth they found their way blocked by a landslide.

"Can't we go over it?" Naruto asked as they exited the Mako.

"The jump jets wouldn't clear it." Tali said as she checked the underbelly of the Mako assessing the damage it had taken running over the Geth Armature. She nodded that the Mako was still in good shape.

Shepard sighed and tapped her com-link. "Joker, we're leaving the Mako. Zero in on these coordinates and retrieve it. We're going on foot. Tell Alenko that the other sites we checked out were clear."

"**Roger that Commander."** Joker's voice came back.

"Saddle up." Shepard barked. Naruto un-slung his sniper rifle and followed Garrus who was using an assault rifle Tali at his side with her hands clenching her shotgun.

"Is this what you signed up for?" he asked the Quarian.

"Well, it could be considered part of my pilgrimage." She answered and Naruto felt like he was speaking to Hinata and wondered if behind the tinted visor if she was blushing from the way her body language was screaming.

Tali was telling him about her people and was about to say more when a shot ricocheted off the rock near their heads.

Scattering for cover they spotted several Geth taking up positions. "Great, they have the high ground." Naruto muttered flipping the safety off. Tali cursed as they were out of range for her shotgun.

Garrus switched over to his own sniper rifle and with Naruto they managed to take down multiple Geth, using the method of working on the shields then headshots. Some of the Geth that broke cover and tried to get closer to get better firing positions; were chopped apart by Shepard's assault rifle to take out the shields and Tali's shotgun blast ripped them apart.

They made short work and managed to get to the dig site. There they had an armature and a strange and agile Geth that moved like living mercury and in Naruto's opinion hopped around like a toad.

Naruto and Garrus took out the agile like Geth leaving Shepard to introduce the armature to several grenades and then unloaded her assault rifle on it as she dove under it firing.

Soon it exploded and the group took a moment to catch their breath.

"Bet you there are more inside." Naruto said.

"Sucker bet." Garrus said.

"How can you both joke about this?" Tali asked.

"It's a coping mechanism." Shepard said pulling out a canteen and swallowing a mouthful of water.

"You human's are strange." The Quarian said shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" Garrus asked.

"I meant…I didn't mean…oh Keelah." Tali said even as Garrus and Naruto chuckled. "You two done?" Shepard asked getting nods from the Turian and the whisker marked blond.

"We don't know what's down there." Naruto spoke up.

Shepard gave him a flat look and he raised his hand. "I'm just saying, how about someone, you know like me with kick ass ninja skill sneak in and have a look around and give you a heads up."

"Kick ass ninja skills?" Garrus inquired.

Shepard closed her eyes. "Alright Namikaze. Be careful and you better not make a run for it."

"I will be careful and I told Anderson I was with you until this Saren and the Geth thing is resolved." Naruto said and activated the cloaking field Kasumi had gotten for him and slipped it in with his packages while he'd been shopping. He didn't miss Shepard's scowl and being his usual self he pinched a certain Quarian's ass before entering a ventilation shaft while the others entered the main doors and hunkered down to wait for his signal to move. He managed to swallow his chuckle when he heard Tali's gasp wondered if she pulled a Hinata as he went deeper down the shaft.

XX

The Geth had been easy and Naruto was surprised at how quickly he was able to take them down as he rammed his new kunai into the base of the skulls. He signaled Shepard and they gathered by an elevator.

"Not bad." The Commander said as Tali examined them.

"I didn't hear a shot." Garrus said.

"Who needs guns when my ally is the Force." Naruto said and got a head slap from Shepard, but it was too late.

"The Force? What's that?" Garrus inquired and even Tali looked up wondering if it was some power that the humans had.

"You just had to mention that." Shepard growled as they piled into the lift. "And when did you have time to learn about that?"

Naruto grinned. "I was wild and free for two years, and I know an Asari who has a deep seated fascination with old earth movies." He chuckled.

"So what is it?" Garrus asked.

"It's a part of an old Earth movie." Shepard said with a growl and got them into the cage of the lift. "And if you're good I'll maybe let you borrow mine."

Naruto grinned. "Really? Who would of thought the bad ass Commander Shepard was a secret Jedi…" Shepard covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "Not another word Namikaze or you'll be tasting my boot after I shove it up you ass."

"Kinky." Naruto said after she moved her hand as the lift descended into the depths of the un-earthed ruins.

XX

The Geth were no match for the group and when they discovered Dr. T'soni suspended in an old Prothean defense barrier.

Garrus and Tali searched the area while Naruto stood guard as Shepard spoke with the Asari maiden.

Tali came up after several minutes. "You need to see this." She said softly so as not to interrupt Shepard and the trapped Doctor.

Naruto followed Tali where Garrus was looking over the controls to a mining laser that had seen better days.

"What's up?" the blond asked.

"This machine was used to help with the excavation of the original dig. When the Geth arrived they damaged it while they were killing the rest of the Doctors crew."

"And?"

"Hmm?" Garrus looked up from the control panel. "Oh, I was just reading the last entered logs and they managed to upload security footage."

Naruto and Tali watched as he brought up the footage. When it was done Naruto scratched his chin. "The Geth were following orders from a Krogan."

"Noticed that did you." Garrus said. "Before the camera cut out they headed up several levels."

"We didn't see them when we came down, and this is the lowest chamber." Naruto said.

"Which means their in one of the upper tunnels, which we didn't explore." Garrus said.

Shepard came up. "What have you got?"

They explained what Garrus discovered and Shepard nodded. "There's no way we can get thru that barrier with the gear we brought." She said.

"And all of the controls are on the other side?" Naruto asked.

"Right. I had Tali scan it and she can't get a signal through it, so suggestions?" Shepard asked.

Garrus and Naruto shared a look. "Well we do have this mining laser." Garrus said.

"And we could tunnel under the doctor and come up on the other side." Naruto finished seeing what Garrus was suggesting.

"Or at least get Tali close enough to hack the system." Shepard said with a nod. "Do it." She ordered.

It took ten minutes to get the mining laser aimed and the less than a minute for the beam to create a new tunnel under the shielded floor. Naruto had to admit the laser was quick, he wondered what it would have done to the Akatsuki, but mentally shook his head knowing all on his world were dead.

They found the edge of the floor. "We'll need to blow a hole." Shepard said.

"I got it." Naruto said and to the shock of the others he formed a swirling blue ball of energy in his hand and they watched as it chewed thru the dirt.

"What the hell is that?" Tali asked.

Naruto who had closed his helmets face shield to keep the dirt out of his eyes smiled. "The Rasengan. It's a technique my father created back home."

It took five minutes to create an opening wide enough for them to pass thru. Naruto hopped up first and then helped the others thru. "Bingo." Shepard said seeing they were on the other side of the barrier and spotted how T'soni was suspended between two of them.

"Tali." Shepard ordered and the Quarian was already moving towards the exposed console.

"Hello again." Dr. T'soni said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Dr. T'soni, we'll have you free in a moment." Shepard said as she checked on Tali whose omni-tool was chirping and the Quarian's gloved fingers danced over the controls of the console while the woman herself was humming.

Meanwhile Garrus was talking with Naruto.

"Can all human's do that?" the Turian asked.

"What?" Naruto asked taking his helmet off and cleaning the face visor.

"The glowing orb thing, you called Rasen Gun?" Garrus asked not sure on the pronunciation.

"Rasengan. And no. it was limited to my colony world and then only a few people could use that jutsu." Naruto said thinking of his father, Jiraiya and Konohamaru with sadness. His father was dead on the day he was born. Pervy sage died sixteen years later and Konohamaru died at Sasuke's hands before Tsunade crushed the Uchiha's skull with a finger flick.

"Jutsu?" Garrus inquired.

"A form of biotics you could say that were unique to my world." Naruto said and looked up. "Back to work, they got the doc out of the trap."

Garrus nodded but to those who knew Turian facial expressions, they could see he was disappointed their talk was cut short.

"Alright, the Doctor told me she hasn't spoken to her mother for years, so it seems the Geth were here to kidnap and possibly use her for leverage." Shepard said as the two men rejoined her.

"We can use this platform to head back to the main floor." Tali said from near the console.

"Oh, good." Garrus said. "The one we came down in was a deathtrap waiting to fail."

"Stairs would have been safer." Naruto agreed.

"Stow it." Shepard growled and looked at the Quarian. "Tali, take us up." She said then used her omni-tool to call the Normandy. "Joker, we're heading to the surface, you better come pick us up."

The ground shook.

"An earthquake?" Garrus asked.

"It seems when you used the mining laser you might have struck the dormant volcano." Dr. T'soni said.

"Volcano?" Shepard said then hit her omni-tool again. "Joker you better get here quick, it seems we're standing on a now active volcano."

"**Got ya commander. ETA two minutes."** Joker's voice was broadcast to them all as the Prothean elevator rose smoothly and quickly.

"I think the engineers should take note on how a elevator is supposed to move." Naruto said.

"I downloaded all the specs I could." Tali said holding up her own omni-tool.

They reached the surface in seconds. Sadly the exit was blocked by a rather large Krogan battlemaster and four Geth.

"Surrender, or don't. That would be more fun." The Krogan barked at them as the Geth took up firing positions.

Shepard glared. "In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart."

The Krogan sneered at her. "Exhilarating isn't it?" he said stepping forward. "Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over."

Liara stepped to the side. "Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me."

"We're not giving her up." Shepard growled. "She's staying with us, thanks anyways."

The Krogan gave a chuckle. "Not an option. Saren wants her. And he always gets what he wants." He looked to the Geth, "Kill them." He barked. "Spare the Asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

Naruto rushed up before he finished speaking. A Rasengan in each hand and slammed them into the Krogan's torso.

Shepard's assault rifle was already firing, chewing up the personal shield of the red Geth soldier while Garrus had pulled the doctor behind some cover and used his sniper rifle.

Tali knelt in front of Shepard and her shotgun blasts aided Shepard and soon the first Geth was down.

Naruto pushed and the twin Rasengan's tore thru the battlemaster's personal shields and struck armor, getting a roar of pain. Naruto took a hard backhand that sent him rolling back to where he came up with a flip to the side of Shepard.

"Keep in close!" she barked at him as she turned her field of fire towards the recovering Krogan.

Naruto's Shuriken added to the fire and Tali was concentrating on the Geth. A biotic warp struck another and Naruto spotted the Doctor's arms encased in the blue energy.

"Looks like the Doc isn't as helpless as we thought." He said.

"Keep firing." Shepard ordered. "I hate fighting Krogan, they are frackin' tanks even without shields."

Said Krogan had finally recovered from Naruto's attack, but like most of his species he got lost in his rage at getting hurt and instead of using his biotics or his own shotgun, he charged at Naruto and Shepard.

Sadly if he would have closed his suits helmet, the amount of shots to the head wouldn't end up with his face a mass of shredded meat and bullets entering his brain. His body crashed to the ground inches from reaching his target, dead.

The quiet of the elevator had Naruto and Shepard turn to see Liara finish the last Geth using her biotics to slam it into the ceiling several times before it hit the floor in pieces.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said as the elevator shook from more seismic activity.

"Banter later, haul ass now." Shepard ordered and they rushed up the ramp towards the exit, even as the ceiling started to give way.

Naruto saw Tali stumble ahead of him, and without slowing scooped her up bridal style rushed out the doors to see the Normandy hovering over the shaking ground, its ramp open and Kaiden with Wrex and Ashley motioning for them to jump.

Naruto didn't break stride as he leap and landed in the middle of the ramp moving deeper into the bay as the others were helped aboard.

"**Hang on down there!"** Joker's voice came over the ships intercom and as Shepard was helped aboard the Normandy pulled away as the first eruption of the volcano blew the top off the mountain that held the former Prothean dig site.

After the ramp closed and they were heading back into orbit Naruto realized he was still holding Tali when she tapped him on the chest. "You can put me down now." She said and Naruto put her back on her feet. If he could read her body language he would realize she was blushing under her suit that would make Hinata proud.

XX

Normandy, Comm. Room

They were seated in the circle and Naruto was bored. This reminded him of the times he had to sit in on after mission reports. He listened as Dr. T'Soni who insisted they call her Liara and Shepard did that connection.

_Yeah, usually the meld is used for other things._ Naruto thought thinking of his time with Aria.

He must have zoned in his memories because Shepard dismissed them and told Liara to get a check up with Dr. Chakwas and then something to eat.

"Hold up Namikaze." Shepard said holding Naruto back. The others left and the doors hissed shut.

"What's up Commander?" he asked.

"I think its time you and I have a talk about your abilities." Shepard said.

"What do you already know?" Naruto asked.

"Next to nothing. The file I was given during your retrieval only had a photo, name and that you were highly skilled in hand to hand combat."

"And Captain Anderson?"

"He said to not take you lightly and you were some kind of special biotic, which I think was his way of telling me that you had skills that weren't normal." Shepard said.

Before Naruto could say anything, Joker's voice was broadcast over the intercom. **"Report filed and on its way. Getting a signal back, it seems like the Citadel Council wants to speak with you Commander."**

Shepard sighed. "This talk isn't done Namikaze." She spoke louder. "Patch 'em in Joker."

"**Copy that. Also Ambassador Udina wants to speak with you after them."**

"Oh fun." Shepard muttered.

Naruto nodded as he headed for the door. "Later Commander." He said. He had no desire to see the council and even less to see Udina. The man set off all kinds of alarms in his head.

Naruto headed for the stairs to take him to the next level and nearly ran over Garrus. "Can we finish that talk now?"

_Damn._ Naruto for a moment he could act like Sasuke and "Unh." At everyone and brood till they went away.

"Fine. Mess hall." The blond said and followed the Turian down wishing he hadn't agreed with Anderson to stay as he knew everyone was going to keep digging into his life. _Times like this I wish I'd agreed to Aria's offer when I first hit Omega._ He thought and as he got some food, wished the galley had ramen.

Garrus looked at him after he sat down. "So, what is a jutsu?"

_I wish Sakura was here. She's better at this than I am._ Naruto thought thinking of his pink haired teammate.

XX

**AN: This was going to be longer, but with the way things are I thought I'd best post it. For those that saw my rant at the end of JKN, I am sorry. I'm just sick of people who can't even ID themselves saying things like that and getting good stories removed. I'm working on Kitsune & Metamorph to clean it up and bring it back. I want to thank those who are understanding about real life getting in the way. I'm on some new meds, hope they don't leave me worse. Sick of being tired, dizzy and nauseous all the time. My friend just went in for surgery as I write this up. She's lost both legs to just below the knees and now their taking her ring, index and middle finger, they discovered she had no ligaments left. Along with a bladder infection I wonder how much more she can take. I hope to have JKN or Dragon Age Naruto posted sometime this week…again I hope, no promises. To those who are, happy mothers day. TTFN ~ ESM**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Normandy – Engineering

Twenty-four year-old Tali'Zorah nar Rayya stood at the console in engineering, absently running a diagnostic on the ships massive drive core, while her mind was at war with itself.

_You stupid bosh'tet! What are you thinking!_ Her thoughts about circled. She had been thinking of a certain squad member since the vehicle bay and had given half-hearted comments during the meeting. Her eyes had been on the object of her thoughts and she was glad the suit and visor his her, because she would have been blushing.

_He has strong arms and even with his armor and my suit he was warm._ She thought.

Shaking her head. _Stupid bosh'tet, it would never work. He's human and I'm stuck in this suit._ Tali stomped down mentally on the voice that whispered it would be worth getting sick just to try. Shoving that thought and everything else into a mental box and welding it shut she focused on the task before her and tried not to think of the blond who felt warm and had the bluest eyes she'd seen.

XX

Vehicle Bay – Naruto's corner

Naruto groaned as he climbed into the hammock he set up and rubbed a hand over his face. _Man, who knew Garrus had so many questions. I don't think he understood half of what I said…well I didn't understand half of what I said and that was all the same Kakashi and Sakura had spewed at me._ The blond missed his former sensei and teammate.

He glanced around the bay, seeing Williams hard at work checking over the weapons used while on the mission. His gaze went to Wrex, the Krogan had set up a spot near the weapons lockers and he knew the Krogan was pissed losing his spot. Naruto knew Garrus was on the other side of the Mako and he wondered when the former C-Sec officer would interrogate…question him again.

_Speaking of questions, wonder when Shepard's gonna get around to that talk…and do I really want to after she's spoken with politicians?_ Naruto thought and taking a breath, closed his eyes and allowed the sounds of the vehicle bay to lull him to sleep.

XX

Normandy – Communications Room

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation Shepard." The holographic image of Ambassador Udina said.

"Whatever you think Ambassador, Naruto Namikaze currently a member of this crew and his skills are required to complete my mission on bringing Saren to justice." Shepard said. "I will not turn him over to you, or anyone other than Captain Anderson when this mission is finished."

"Shepard…"

"Not happening Ambassador. I might not have been able to read his file, but Captain Anderson told me enough before we left the Citadel. And if you push this Ambassador, then as a Spectre I will use everything in my power to let the people of Earth know what you and the black ops have planned for a colonist."

"He's property of Earth Alliance!" Udina roared.

"No. He's a human being." Shepard said.

"Don't you see?" Udina tried. "His abilities and skills could tip the balance of power in the council to our favor."

"All I see is someone trying to trample on another's rights. Don't push this Ambassador. I know Captain Anderson has spoken with several members of Alliance military brass. If Naruto Namikaze vanishes, you can bet their going to look at you and even your friends back home in the senate won't be able to save you from the interrogation you'll be put through. Now, as I have a job to do good day Ambassador…and don't call me again. Joker, lose this discussion."

"**Signal lost."** Came the pilots reply indicating what Shepard already guessed, the Pilot was tapped in and listening all over the ship. _Not that I can blame him. He's basically stuck to that seat with his disease._

Shaking her head, Shepard decided to find the topic of her latest discussion and have some words with a certain blond that had become a pain in her ass.

XX

Normandy – Vehicle Bay – Naruto's Corner

Shepard couldn't believe it. The blond was snoring. Behind her the loud sounds of power tools as an engineering crew worked on switching out sections of the Mako's armor that had been damaged from her driving.

"Its amazing he can sleep thru all of this."

Shepard spun to see Garrus who was sitting on the deck, his back against a support beam.

"Why isn't he on the crew deck in a sleep capsule?" she wondered.

"Chief Williams asked him that." The Turian said. "He told her he wasn't sleeping in those hanging caskets until he's dead and not before."

Shepard shook her head. "What about you?"

Garrus chuckled. "sadly their not designed for Turians and don't even ask Wrex. His body mass would crush one of those."

Shepard felt bad as she realized that the non-human members of her crew were overlooked. "I'll speak with Adams and Pressley to see if we can get something set up. I'm sorry Garrus."

The Turian shrugged. "I have my sleep mat and this is bigger than the closet sized apartment I had at C-Sec. Besides Turian's only need four hours of sleep. As for Wrex…"

The Turian looked to where the Krogan had set up a throne like seat. "Most Krogan sleep standing up or sitting up anyways."

Shepard felt bad. "Do you know where Tali's been sleeping?"

The Turian gestured towards engineering. "Adams asked about her earlier when he found her asleep behind a console."

Shepard was feeling bad, "And Dr. T'Soni?"

Garrus shrugged. "I think she's camped out in the storage room in medical."

Shepard sighed. "I'm a bad captain." She muttered.

"No, you're ship is just designed to support human crews, which is surprising since a lot of Turian design went into it."

Shepard turned as the elevator doors opened and a wide awake Ashley Williams crossed the bay and she started to work on some of the weapons there.

"Now there's a human who sleeps like a Turian." Garrus said and Shepard turned to look at him only to see him looking at Williams and she saw his gaze hadn't shifted as he talked.

"Give it up Vakarian." She said.

"She doesn't like Turians?" he asked.

"Not sure. Haven't really spoken a lot with her since we picked her up on Eden Prime." Shepard said with a shrug.

She was going to say something when there was a loud bang as the engineers working on the Mako dropped one of the replacement plates which had the reaction of Naruto flipping out of his hammock and landing on the deck plates under him.

"Ow…" he pushed himself onto his knees and looked around. Spotting Shepard he smiled. "Hey Shep, how'd you're talk with the council and the asss-ador go?"

Shepard shook her head. We need to talk." She said and moved towards the elevator, holding the door until he joined her and when they started moving it was in silence. They were between floors when Shepard flicked the emergency stop and spun to face the blond trapped with her.

"Now, we're going to talk and this elevator isn't moving until I'm satisfied." Shepard said with a hard voice.

"I didn't know you felt that way ma'am, but are you sure you want to do it in this elevator?" Naruto replied with a grin.

Shepard blinked. "Not that you ass. I want your story and then I want a rundown on your abilities and why Udina is ready to have you kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Oh so he's with those that think I'm property and not a person."

"I'm waiting." Shepard said leaning against the elevators wall with her arms crossed."

Naruto sighed. "Fine." He said and launched into the tale how his colony left earth. He gave a brief rundown on how the colony split across the planet and the various wars. He explained how something from the planet had the colonists develop a secondary circulatory. They learned they could do various things, each generation stronger than the last. As Naruto explained and Shepard listened her mind was already spinning scenarios. When Naruto told his story of his life up until Tsunade sealed him in the suspension capsule. When he was done he waited as she gathered her thoughts and spoke.

"So your colony in basic terms mutated and now there are those in Earth Alliance who want to recreate it and study you since your world is now inhabitable. Great." The last said under her breath. "Alright Namikaze, while you're with me I'll keep the vultures at bay."

Naruto grinned. "So does this mean we can be friends?"

Shepard looked at him. "Sure."

Naruto's grin became shark like as Shepard restarted the elevator and he leaned in. "So do we seal it with a kiss?"

Shepard growled. "I'd as soon kiss a Krogan."

The door opened and Shepard strode out, Naruto's voice carried as she went towards her room. "I can arrange that!"

Shepard was really wishing she had her gun.

Naruto meanwhile left the elevator and headed for mess hall whistling a tune. After getting a tray he spotted Kaiden looking at him. "What?" the blond asked.

"You know pissing off the commander might not be a good thing."

Naruto shrugged. "She likes me. The worst she can do is shoot me again."

Kaiden shook his head. "Yeah, but she might not use tranquilizer rounds next time."

Naruto grinned as he thought about what he could do to liven up life on the Normandy. _At least until we get somewhere were I can look for crew for my ship. Heh, my ship I really need to come up with a name._ He thought and Alenko raised an eyebrow as the blond began to chuckle.

XX

Normandy – Commander Shepard's Quarters

Jane Shepard sat looking at the file that Anderson had sent her. With what the blond had told her in the elevator she could see why Udina and others wanted Naruto. _He's a god dammed super soldier._ The thought flashed through her mind and she wondered what would happen if Naruto's colony hadn't nuked itself.

Shutting off her computer she sighed.

Shepard knew she needed to figure out how to use Naruto's skill sets. She also needed to check on her other non-human crew members and see what she could do about getting to know her whole crew.

I'm a marine. Commanding a ship is not what I went thru all that hell in N7 training for. How the hell did Anderson make this look so easy and how did he not become an alcoholic?

Jane Shepard retired for the night, and while sleep eluded her for a while as her mind was a maelstrom of all she had learned, unaware that a certain blond was planning to wake her up in a few hours, or that she would be doing useless missions for interested parties.

XX

Normandy – Engineering

Tali slipped out of Engineering as the lights dimmed indicating sleep period for most of the crew while the next shift worked with fewer people. She entered the vehicle bay, the dim lights allowed her to move in the shadows easier.

She spotted Williams at the work bench and wondered if the woman ever slept. Her gaze found Wrex in his throne asleep, his snore carried across the bay. She stopped seeing Garrus asleep against one of the supports near the Mako. The work crews gone and the vehicle was restored to full operational use. She turned and found the hammock empty and looking around the bay wondered where the blond was. It was then something caught her eye. Moving to the hammock she picked up a tube that had her name on it. What amazed her that it was in her own language.

Looking it over she found a simple wax seal and breaking it she unrolled it to see it was a scroll. The message there however shocked her.

"Keelah." She whispered and rolled it up and hugged it to her chest.

XX

**AN: A few side missions then onto Feros. I'm going put a poll up for possible names of Naruto's ship. As for pairing, Tali was in the lead for the previous poll that I had for Kitsune Effect, so I'm keeping her and her romance with Naruto starts far earlier than planned. And I will reveal what Tali read at a later time. I have some pairs arranged that surprised even me and I hope when I get to them they surprise you as well.**

**As for the summons…Naruto's world is gone and I'd like to think the summons of that world were connected to it. He will find something, maybe not until after ME1 is over. So for now, TTFN ~ ESM**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Normandy – Shepard's Quarters

Shepard snapped awake as she fought the effects of the dream. It was an amalgamation of images from the Beacon on Eden Prime, her time on Akuze and images of what her mind decided was Naruto's home world.

As she fought to slow her breathing she came to realize that she wasn't alone and her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room to see Naruto asleep in her chair with his feet propped up on her desk.

"NAMIKAZE!" she barked in a tone she related to that of a drill instructor and managed to avoid laughing as Naruto tried to jump to his feet and fall on the deck.

"I didn't do it Baa-chan, it was Konohamaru!" he said and Shepard wondered what the blond had been thinking but shook it off.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" she asked and watched as the blond climbed to his feet and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Yeah, I came to talk with you but you were asleep." Naruto said retaking the chair he'd been sleeping in. "I wanted to talk to you about Alenko and his obsession that I should sign up with the Alliance as its my duty."

"What? When did this happen?" Shepard asked.

"After our talk in the elevator I hit the mess hall to get something to eat. While there Alenko and I talked…"

Flashback

"I just don't get it." Alenko said.

Naruto swallowed the so-called food in his mouth and looked at the lieutenant. "Get what?"

"You have an opportunity here to help the Alliance and you're content to sleep in the vehicle bay."

"I'm not following your thoughts." Naruto said.

"Your abilities. I heard you talking to Garrus and you could do so much for the Alliance."

"No, I couldn't. There is no way to copy what I am lieutenant. The world I was born on is nothing more than scorched rock." Naruto said. "The elements of that world shaped my whole colony." He took a breath and continued. "Its bad enough that there are those that have already read personal files that were not meant for their eyes and the fact Udina knows things being an ambassador tells me that there are leaks in the Alliance and therefore they can't be trusted."

"Now wait a minute…" Kaiden began but Naruto cut him off. "I read up on how biotics were formed on earth, how safety measures were ignored, all so human's could match up against other races that had natural biotics."

"Its not the same." Alenko said. "You know nothing of what we went thru to…"

"How are the migraines?" Naruto asked cutting him off. "I've spent the last two years learning everything and on Omega, information is power. What I am…what I can do can't be duplicated. Even those on my world who had the knowledge and scientific ability failed to unlock the genetic key. They had the DNA data from everyone on the colony and their descendants. It was medically carted."

"Can't be or won't be?" Alenko asked.

"Can't. and even if it could, it shouldn't be. The loss of my world….my friends, my family tell me all I need to know that I am the last shinobi from my world…thank Kami for that because I don't think Earth is capable or handling more of me."

"Why not?" Alenko asked.

"You ever hear of Pandora's box?" Naruto asked and Alenko blinked at the subject change. "Yeah, a tale from ancient Greece. A woman opened the box and let loose all the evils in the world or something like that. Some think it meant a plague." Kaiden shrugged. "It was a story like any other."

"Think of me as Pandora's Box. I don't hold hope. I don't hold a plague. I hold a darkness so old, so ancient that if its unleashed it would wipe out the 'verse as you know it." Naruto said and grabbing his tray put it in the disposal unit and walked away.

"What does that mean?" Kaiden asked.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah…I'm confused by that as well." Shepard asked.

Naruto sighed and stood up. To Shepard's shock he peeled off his shirt and she hand to admit he was nicely toned. She blinked when he held his hands up and made some sort of sign. Before she could ask what he was doing, a tattoo appeared on his stomach and glowed with a strong blue light.

Shepard moved closer. "What the fuck is that?"

Naruto gave her a lopsided half smile. "That is the seal that holds a being of pure malice, hate and energy." He said. "Well it used to. He's been consumed and all that he was is belongs to me."

"Give me the dumb marine version." Shepard said.

"On my world there were nine monsters made of energy that was unique to that world. I became host to the meanest and strongest on the day I was born. There was a master of seals and genetics…he was my father and he designed it so by the time I was twenty I would absorb the creature fully. The seal on my stomach now acts as a filter so that I'm not overwhelmed and consumed. I figure in ten more years my body will be able to handle the extra energy and the seal will vanish."

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in thought. "Hey, Shep, I didn't know you wore pink lace panties."

"You really want me to shoot you again, don't you?" she asked opening her eyes to see him sitting relaxed and grinning.

"Nah." He said. "I've decided to adopt you as my new sister." Naruto told her.

"And why am I given this honor?" she asked.

"Because you shot me." Naruto said as if that explained it all. He heard her sigh. "Well and you do resemble my mom, and I refuse to try and date someone who reminds me of my mother."

"I'm going to regret this, but explain please." Shepard said overlooking the date comment.

"While I never met my mother, I met a chakra representation of her when I was sixteen. She was strong, forceful, had red hair and scared the crap of out a chakra demon. You're built like her, have red hair and I bet you scare the crap out of huge scary monsters. Hence since I can't date you, I've decided that you're now family."

Jane Shepard, N-7 Alliance Marine, first human SPECTRE looked at the shirtless, whisker marked blond. "Are you for real?" she asked refusing to grab the sheets and cover herself.

Naruto grinned. "I could pinch you, but that might be a turn on for you. Let me tell you about a woman I knew back home she found simple cuts on her partner a huge turn on and when she saw how quick I heal lets just say I spent days avoiding sharp pointy objects. I wasn't even safe in the shower or the…"

"I don't find pinching a turn on." Shepard cut him off. "And I don't want to hear of your sexual conquests….not unless there's alcohol involved."

Naruto grinned. "I'll remember that for next time we hit Omega or the Citadel…or any where else that has a descent bar."

Shepard was about to say something when her door opened and Williams walked in. "Hey skipper, we have call coming in from…what the hell?" the last said as Ashley finally looked up seeing a shirtless Naruto and Shepard in her tank top and panties.

"What's the call Williams?" Shepard asked still not bothering to cover herself.

Ashley kept staring but continued in a distracted voice, "From the Citadel. Its encrypted and I don't have the clearance."

Shepard nodded and grabbed her pants and started to pull them on. "I'll take it at the Galaxy Map. How come Joker didn't call me over the ship com.?"

Ashley shook her head and straightened. "He's with the Doc right now. Ships on autopilot."

Shepard grabbed a jacket and put it on while Naruto slipped his shirt back on. "We'll talk later." She said to the blond and strode out of the room. Ashley was looking at Naruto and narrowed her eyes.

"Williams!" Shepard's command voice had her moving back out the door. Naruto shook his head and followed as well. _I just bet by the time we dock somewhere the ship gossip will have me seducing the commander._ He thought remembering the time he'd been caught like that with Yugao. He missed the woman who he considered his sister and helped her after Hayate was killed. Shaking his head he decided to put some of his ninja skills to work. _Good thing I kept the stealth belt with me._ He thought activating it and vanishing from sight before he took the stairs and ended up behind Shepard and Williams.

XX

The Citadel

Naruto had listened in on the meeting request and shook his head. _Seriously, she becomes a SPECTRE and everyone wants her to run errands._ An Asari diplomat called Nassana Dantius want to speak with Shepard at the Embassy lounge and promised to make it worth her time.

Naruto had been left to wander while Shepard took Garrus and Williams with her to meet Dantius.

Naruto wasted no time leaving the ship. Ghosting around the work crews who had orders to prepare bunks for the non-human crewmembers he made his way to the Wards and found who he was looking for.

"You Badger?" he asked the Batarian who was sitting behind a kiosk.

"An' who are you two eyes?" came the gruff response.

"Namikaze. Aria said we could do business." Naruto said.

The Bataian's eyes blinked. "And?"

"You want to talk here?" Naruto asked.

The Batarian thought about it then motioned for Naruto to follow. The blond noticed a Krogan move to work the stall without a word. They walked into a side corridor and the Batarian moved a panel aside showing a hidden room. "My office." Badger said sitting in an expensive leather chair behind a solid oak desk. Naruto looked around spotting silk hanging on the walls and an expensive carpet on the floor. Badger poured a bit of alcohol in a glass and sat back.

"Nice digs." The blond said.

"Silk from the Asari home world, the rug I'm told is thirteenth century Persian from Earth. The desk is made from one of the last trees that had been on the Krogan home world before they turned it to slag. But you're not here for decorating tips."

"You're right. I'm gathering a crew and once I do I'll need a contact for jobs. Aria suggested you were one of the best as you worked on both the Citadel and Omega."

"The Queen bitch is right." Badger said. "But I don't know you."

"And I don't know you. This is just a get to know you so that once I have my ship and crew we can do business." Naruto said.

Badger drank from his glass. "I'll check on you. If you're wasting my time I'll put a bounty on your head. I don't need trouble and humans are trouble."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah we are. But we also get shit done."

Badger drained his glass. "Give me your com frequency, I'll be in touch."

XX

Normandy

"So, what errand are we running?" Naruto asked joining Shepard at the map.

"Back to the Artemis Tau Cluster. Seems Dantius's sister got kidnapped and the ransom demands were increased after each payment."

Naruto looked at the holographic map. "Macedon?" he asked

"Yeah. Dantius supplied into that they're on a planet called Sharjila." Naruto tapped the controls and brought up the info the Alliance had.

"How are we doing this?" he asked.

"You, me, Wrex and Williams. Have the Normandy on standby and scan for alternate sites. We'll go to the drop for the newest ransom while team two led by Alenko will search alternate sites."

Naruto nodded. "Do you think Alenko can handle working with Garrus, the Doc and Tali?"

"He better or he'll find my foot up his ass." Shepard growled. She looked at him. "So, baby brother think you're up for some thrilling heroics?"

Naruto glared at her. "Why do I get to be baby brother?"

"Because I'm older, smarter and prettier."

"I can agree to two out of three." Naruto said and chuckled when Shepard slugged him in the shoulder.

The rest of the crew pretended to go about their business, some of them wondering about the rumor they heard about the commander and the strange blond.

XX

Normandy – Engineering

Tali'Zorath had to admit the work crews had done a nice job and had made her a clean room in the vehicle bay, turning one of the corridors into her room. There was a decontamination section and a very comfortable bed with a locker to store her possessions.

She'd seen Garrus and Naruto had quarters built nearby and Wrex's throne was enclosed as well. She wondered where Liara was staying as she'd rarely seen the Doctor since she was rescued.

She heard a couple of the engineering crew talking. It seemed that they chatted a lot when Chief Engineer Adams wasn't around.

"I'm telling you, I heard it myself. Williams was talking with Lieutenant Alenko and she said she saw them in bed together!" one said.

The other gave a leering laugh. "I wouldn't mind being in bed with him. That blond hair, and I bet he's cut like grade A prime under those clothes."

_Blond hair?_ Tali wondered.

"And those whisker marks. I want to just stroke them. I wonder if he purrs like my cat."

Both tech giggled and went back to work as Adams entered and checked on how things were.

_Whisker marks…blond hair…_ Tali thought knowing there was only one person on the whole ship that described. She found it hard to breath and it took several minutes before she could focus on the controls in front of her. _Its not my concern. We couldn't do anything with me in this suit anyways._ She thought. But a part of her mind screamed at the personal message he'd left for her and her hands clenched as her mind supplied vivid images of Naruto and the Commander in intimate moments that she'd never get to experience without the aid of a lot of technology and a chamber which was back on the Flotilla

XX

**AN: the results of the mission and then onto Feros. Tali and Naruto will be together, its just there are several misunderstandings. Naruto has placed Shepard in the "Family" column but that won't stop some outrageous flirting. The Poll is up for the ship name; check it out. I start new meds this week. Hopefully I'll still be able to focus. This last week I've been cold turkey waiting for the old ones to flush out of my system and its nice not being dizzy, vertigo or my eyes going buggy.**

**TTFN - ESM**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Normandy – Vehicle Bay

The squad looked grim as they boarded the Normandy. The "rescue" of Dantius's sister had been a cluster with a capital FUCK. Shepard and her team had hit the ground several miles away and made their way with the Mako. Joker had reported that Alenko's squad hit the ground ten minutes later and already took out what they discovered were pirates. No sign of the kidnapped Asari.

When the Mako finally reached the location it was under attack by several automated towers and snipers.

While Shepard drove and Williams manned the guns, Naruto and Wrex on foot engaged the ground forces.

Between Wrex's shotgun and biotics along with Naruto's sniper rifle and a liberal amount of shadow clones, the area around the pirate base was secure by the time the Mako rolled to a stop.

The second team was pinned down and were delayed so Shepard decided to go in and proceed with the mission.

Once inside the group fought a mix of humans and several Krogan. The team was pinned down by the entrance until Naruto using his stealth field vanished.

They found him dropping out of a vent minutes later. Or more to the point a dozen Naruto's armed with sub machine guns and the path was cleared to the second floor.

"How the hell do you do that?" Wrex asked as the clones vanished.

"I'm special." Naruto said as they found the way blocked by an Asari with her biotics flared and waiting.

The vicious attack scatted them with Wrex being knocked over the rail and hitting several crates below.

Williams hit the wall while Shepard and Naruto managed to flip and land behind cover.

The Asari screamed at them, "No matter how many assassins my sister sends, she'll never be rid of me!"

Shepard growled dove out of cover and her Lancer assault rifle chewed through the biotics shields. Shepard was exposed as well as the Asari actually roared and her biotics flared brighter and Shepard knew this was going hurt.

She was right as Naruto's sniper rifle barked twice putting two holes in the younger Dantius's forehead killing her instantly showing she had no shields and was relying on her biotics and the other pirates to protect her.

Wrex rejoined them and they checked the rooms, finding the files exposing Nassana's argument and threats. They salvaged what they could and called Joker for pick up.

Now in the vehicle bay they gathered and Shepard wasn't happy.

"Joker! Set course for the Citadel." She barked and the pilot acknowledged her.

"What are we going to do Commander?" Alenko asked.

"I'm going to show Nassana Dantius that I'm no one's assassin." She said and strode towards the lift. The others stored their gear in the weapons lockers, Ashley taking note on which body armors needed to be patched and what weapons needed to be maintained.

"So, how did you pull that trick off?" Wrex asked. The others waited to hear what Naruto had to say.

"How do you breath?" Naruto asked. "Or raise your hand?" the blond had been pretty quiet once they learned they had been sent on an assassination and he wanted time to collect his thoughts. Even back home he hated killing someone for someone else's greed. "I'll be in my bunk." He said cutting off Wrex's chance to answer questions.

"I need to calibrate the Mako's guns." Garrus said to the reclaimed machine. Kaiden watched Naruto go and his eyes narrowed before he headed towards the elevator.

Liara had already left after Shepard leaving Tali alone as Ashley went to work grumbling how people treated their gear.

Tali thought about returning to engineering, but there were things she needed answers to and the only way to get them were to ask the source of what was making them.

With a deep sigh, Tali'Zorath Vas Neema headed for the area that had been turned into Naruto's quarters and rapped on the door.

XX

Naruto's Quarters

The blond sighed as he peeled off the body armor and stored it in the locker that had been provided and pulled on a pair of burnt orange cargo pants and a black t-shirt. He has just stretched out in his hammock, the engineering crew had been surprised when he told him he wanted to keep it instead of the bed, when there was a knock on his door. With a sigh he opened it and was somewhat surprised.

"We need to talk." Tali said and even with the tinted visor he could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Come in." Naruto said and gestured for her to take a seat on the chair in front of the small desk and computer.

He chose to sit on the hammock and waited. He mentally counted and it was nearly two minutes of silence before he spoke first.

"Usually when someone wants to talk, there's conversation that fills the silence."

Tali seemed to be debating with herself so she jumped to a topic she figured was safe place to start. "How did you learn the Quarian language? Outside of the Geth none of the other species have tried and most of my people wouldn't teach someone."

Naruto smiled. "That's where you want to start?" Naruto asked and waved a hand to stop her from answering. "When I was on Omega I helped a Quarian. We worked together and he taught me your language. Sadly before we could trade more, his suit got badly damaged and he got several infections and died. He never told me his ship name, and he had shortened his name to Bob. Tried to find out the whole thing, but by the time we'd met he'd lost nearly everything he owned to a group of Vorcha and a Batarian slaver."

Tali wasn't surprised. Before she'd left on her own pilgrimage she'd been told of how many young Quarians never returned.

"My turn." Naruto said.

"That's not fair." Tali said.

Naruto shrugged. "You ask one, I ask one seems fair. Question for question." He said.

"Fine. Ask your question." Tali said crossing her arms.

"I know why I'm here, what…no, why are you here? You could have continued on your pilgrimage and probably have been back with your family by now."

"I figured I could find something really important to bring back." Tali said. "My father is an Admiral in the fleet and that means I can't just bring back a new filter or wiring or replacement parts for the ships." Tali said.

Naruto had several questions, but nodded for Tali to ask her question.

"The message you left on your hammock, do you realize what it was?" Tali asked.

"I do. I know most look down on Quarians, even amongst your own people things are strained between other ships."

"And?"

Naruto smiled but decided to answer anyways as it was part of her question. "I'm not going to be here forever. And I would like to offer you a place on my crew."

"You don't even know me." Tali said.

"I'm learning about you everyday Tali'Zorath vas Neema and you are a technical genius. Now while the core of my ship isn't like the Normandy's, its top of the line. Adams in Engineering can't quit gushing about you like a fan girl meeting a rockstar. So I figure poach you now and secure a chief engineer that has someone in the Alliance damn near orgasming over."

"I need to go back to my people." Tali said surprise in her voice.

"Go back, we can visit often. But you could do more than be just another faceless member of a crew that wouldn't appreciate you." Naruto said. "Bob told me how man Quarian's come back to your fleet. When I saw you in the back alley, you showed me something. You had the Will of Fire that my people believe in."

"I…I need to think about it. May I have some time?" Tali asked.

"You can have until this business with Saren is resolved." Naruto said.

Tali was quiet. "You question?" Tali prodded when the silence stretched on.

"Oh, yeah…when we get to the Citadel, while Shepard's hunting a lying Asari down, would you go on a date with me?"

Tali who had been shocked about the job offer nearly fainted at the new question.

"D…did you just ask me out?"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Y-You do realize I'm a Quarian, right?" Tali tried to gather her thoughts, her eyes studying the blue eyes that were watching her.

"Well you're no Krogan, and the suit and number of fingers is a giveaway." Naruto said.

"You do realize I can't take this suit off?" Tali said as if explaining to a small child.

"You can't take the suit off yet. And there's no rush. Its just a date. We could just walk around the Citadel if you want."

Tali was wondering if her suit had a breech and she caught an infection that had her hallucinating this whole conversation.

"**Shepard to Namikaze."** Shepard's voice came over the intercom.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Naruto here, what do you need?"

"**My quarters…NOW!"** the last was growled and nearly shouted.

"Be there in a moment, Naruto out." He flicked the intercom off. "Sorry Tali-chan. Duty calls."

She blinked and watched him go. _I guess that answered the question about him and Shepard I didn't get to ask._ She thought sadly. Deciding to leave a message for him she typed her declination of his "date" offer deciding not to be a third wheel. She headed back to her quarters and after sealing it turned off the lights. Alone in the darkness, the silence and her thoughts, Tali hated her suit and weak immune system that prevented her from an even chance.

XX

Shepard's Quarters

Naruto entered "What's up?"

Shepard looked up from the computer and growled. "We'll be at the Citadel in a couple hours. While I hunt down Dantius I need you to check with Anderson about more info on our next port of call."

"Why me? I mean Alenko or Williams are Alliance." The blond asked.

"I'm taking Kaiden with me. Williams and Garrus are going on a supply run. She wants to update our assault rifles and with my pass, she's going to check out the hardware in C-sec for the SPECTRE'S."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. And if I run into the Ass-a-dor?"

"Refrain from killing him. The paperwork is a bitch." Shepard said with an even tone.

"You know, as a sister you suck."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Not only did you cock-block me from getting a date, you won't let me shoot Udina." Naruto mock pouted and crossed his arms.

"I said you couldn't shoot him. I said nothing about anything else."

Naruto's smile became feral. "I take it back, you're the best sister ever."

"Big sister." Shepard said then got a quizzical look. "And who were you asking on a date?"

XX

Cockpit

Joker listened as a couple of the enlisted techs gossiped.

"I'm telling you, he's in there again!"

"The commander's got good taste. That blond hair and those whisker marks, grr. I'd like some of that." One of the techs said.

"Did you see how tight those pants were? I tell you those were buns of steel." The first said.

Joker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He muttered. "I could fill out a combat suit just as well." The pilot muttered to himself. "And whisker marks, big deal. I've put some serious time in on this beard." He said rubbing a hand over the scruff on his jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiden asked.

Joker gave a very unmanly shriek. "DON'T do that! I could have busted a hip!" Joker said as Alenko took a seat at one of the empty stations.

"You're the one talking to himself." Kaiden said.

"That's because all the hot enlisted women are talking about captain tight-pants and Commander Hard body doing horizontal squad maneuvers."

"Who?" Kaiden asked.

Joker shook his head. "Go lick the drive core."

"You're a very strange man." Kaiden said.

"I'm not the one imaging the Commander doing naked push ups." Joker fired back not seeing the heavy blush on the lieutenants face.

XX

The Citadel

Naruto was in a bad mood.

He'd gotten back to his quarters to find Tali's message and when he tried to talk to her, her quarters remained dark and locked. He tried to talk to her when the Normandy docked, but she'd managed to get off the ship and vanished into the Wards with Garrus and Ashley.

Naruto had parted ways with the others heading for the Earth Alliance embassy. He'd spoken with Anderson and got the data on Feros as well as a couple of messages to pass onto Shepard.

"Light-years away from Konoha and I'm a glorified messenger." He muttered. What didn't help his mood was Ambassador Udina standing before him.

"Are you listening to me?" the Ambassador demanded.

"No." Naruto said and deciding he had been here long enough shushined away enjoying the girlish shriek from the Amb-ASS-ador.

_Suck on that and wonder what the hell I just did._ Naruto thought as he found himself across the way in a doorway. He jumped and turned to see an Asari standing there.

"Welcome." She said. "The Consort wishes to speak with you."

_Why do I think this is going to be another Tora like mission?_ Naruto thought as he followed her into the room jumping the line of many clients, many of them giving him an envious looks.

_And just who or what is the Consort?_

XX

AN: To the various unnamed Guests, I do not control Internet Explorer and since they updated it everyone is having issues myself included. I keep getting fanfiction is not responding and it takes several minutes before I can access my one page. So take it up with Microsoft or even fanfiction there's nothing I can do.

**To the rude Guest…if you think this is tripe or crap don't read it. And don't leave a nameless review. And when you say you're not going to read this…I call bullshit as I bet you read it to see if what you whined about matters. Which it doesn't.**

**The Poll is up and I'm surprised at the ship names in the lead. **

**Tali & Naruto will happen. Its not Hey..Hey jump in the sack. They'll get there. I'm not revealing all Naruto can do. There are some surprises in store. On Feros and later Noveria before Virmire.**

**To those who have never played Mass Effect, they are selling all three games together for PS3, Xbox360, Wii, and PC. Get it, own it, PLAY IT! Hell go to rip off…I mean Gamestop and get it used if you're cheap. **

**This won't be a harem, yet Naruto will know the love of several women. Please stop asking for so and so and so and so. I have a path sketched out sort of. Naruto will be with Normandy for the first game. Between 1 & 2 is where he will get his own path and it will run along ME2. I'll say no more.**

**Working on Jedi Master Naruto: Clone Wars. Also managed to come up with a paragraph for Littlest Sannin 3. Yeah I know, WOW!. A sentence for Hitman, and a line for King of Games, as well as a page for Naruto & the Drow. FORE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Wards

"So, what do you think?"

Tali blinked at the question. "I'm sorry Chief Williams, think about what?" the Quarian asked the white and pink clad marine.

Ashley rolled her eyes and held up the new assault rifle. "What do you think about the new gear?"

Tali nodded at the new weapon "Much improved over the Lancer series."

Ashley grinned. "I know. I even got some new pistols and a pair of shotguns for both you and Wrex. I would have gotten some sniper rifles for Garrus and Naruto but the few specialists I knew that favored those were very picky over the rifles and mods."

Garrus came out of the office. "It's a good thing we had Shepard's ID, I saw the price for those new incendiary rounds you chose. Without her card we'd have been lucky to get one load out."

The female looked at him and Garrus had the sudden urge to look over his shoulder. "Everything will be delivered to the ship within the hour." He said wondering if he could run or shift blame for whatever they were talking about. They laughed and Ashley smiled. "Good. Now how about we check out Flux."

Garrus shook his head. "I need to make some calibrations to the Mako's guns. I also need to see what we'll need for it if we have to make repairs."

"The way Shepard drives you better stock up a lot." Tali said and then shrunk back into herself when she realized that she'd said aloud but relaxed as the other two laughed.

"Fine." Ashley said in response to Garrus's declination "Then how about you Tali?"

The Quarian shrugged. "I have no plans, but…"

"**Williams."** Shepard's voice came over the teams com-channel.

"What's up skipper?" Ashley said tapping her omni-tool.

"**I need you to meet up with me at the Embassy."** Shepard's voice sounded very annoyed.

Ashley just looked at the others. "Just me or do you need us all?"

"**Just you. Tali and Garrus can finish the weapons purchases. Shepard out."**

"She sounds pissed." Garrus said.

"We can go with you to the embassy and then head to the docks." Tali said.

"Sure." Ashley said and wondered what had pissed the commander off this time and if it involved a certain blond shipmate.

XX

Consort's Quarters

"I am sorry, but my mistress was adamant that I bring you to her." The Asari said looking down as she led Naruto towards the back.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Alright, who is this Consort and why does she wish to see me?"

"My mistress is the Consort and she will explain why she needs to see you." The Asari said and Naruto remained quiet as he was sure that the conversation would continue in a circular manner he thought reminded him of his talks with Hiashi Hyuuga.

The Asari reached the end of the corridor and pressed a door chime. A soft call and they entered a room. Naruto whistled as it reminded him of some of the Geisha rooms he visited with Jiraiya during their three year training trip.

"Thank you Nelyna. Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day and express my apologies as an important matter has suddenly come up and cannot be ignored. Offer to reschedule at a discounted feed and offer some alternate time with one of the others."

"Yes mistress." The now identified Nelyna said and gave a bow.

"You may leave us."

Nelyna left and the door his closed with a soft hiss Naruto turned and spotted the Consort, not surprised at seeing an Asari coming from behind veil like curtains.

He saw her studying him and he waited.

"You are not what I was expecting." The Consort said.

"I get that a lot." Naruto countered.

"Come." She said and gestured for him to follow. The back wall slid upwards revealing another corridor and after a short walk Naruto paused seeing a large screen. The Consort sat on a comfortable looking daybed and gestured for Naruto to sit as well. She poured wine into a pair of crystal goblets and passed one to Naruto.

"I am on a time limit here." Naruto said accepting the goblet.

"Your ship will not leave without you." The Consort said.

Naruto sighed. "I'm a simple man, you best speak clearly on what you want." He said.

The Consort was stopped from answering when there was a signal from the wall screen.

"Ah, this will answer many of your questions." She rose and pushed a button. The image of Aria T'Loak filled the screen.

Naruto stood and looked between the two Asari.

"So you managed to find him." Aria said directing her comments to the Consort.

"Of course I did. And I must admit, anyone that can get my sister to reach out to me for a favor has me curious." The Consort said with a smile.

Aria's look soured. "I swear mother must be having fits. Me a Pirate and you a whore."

"I am more than a whore." The Consort said looking annoyed.

"Oh forgive me." Aria said mockingly. "You talk about their feelings as you fuck them."

Naruto saw the Consort getting pissed and decided to refocus everything. "Aria, you had your sister pull me aside, what do you need?"

Aria and the Consort stared at one another.

Finally the Consort sighed, "I need to go. Take your time, I'll make sure your Commander is distracted." The Consort said and left, but not before Aria's "I'll bet you'll distract her."

Naruto stepped in front of the screen. "Didn't know you had a sister." He said.

"I have three other sisters including Sha'ira. If you'd ask our mother we're all disappointments."

"I don't see why she would be, if you and your sister are any indication you're both successful."

"We didn't go into politics." Aria said then studied the blond. "Gato got to you and passed the data disc?"

"Aye. I haven't had a chance to do much with it as I sort of gave my word to work with Shepard until she brings down Saren." Naruto said.

"And why would you do that?" Aria asked.

"One it allows me better access to places that I wouldn't be able to get to." Naruto said.

"And the other reason?" Aria asked.

"Curiosity."

Aria shook her head. "I will have the bay with your ship locked down. I'm afraid you'll have to find a new engineer, it seems our Quarian was eaten by Vorcha."

Naruto winced. "I have a line on one already." He said thinking of a certain female Quarian.

"Liselle has been asking about you." She said changing the subject.

Naruto smiled. "How's she doing?"

Aria's face showed pride. "My daughter will finish with honors and will be coming to Omega for a break before she enrolls in another academy."

Naruto chuckled. "Well she's only sixty. She's eager to get all she can. Linguistics and the field of translations and communications is a field of study that would be something to get her a job wherever she wants."

Naruto didn't miss the predatory grin that blossomed on Aria's face. "That's good to hear. On behalf of my daughter I am forwarding a request for a job aboard your ship."

Naruto blinked. "You want me to hire your daughter?"

"Yes."

"A member of my crew."

"That was already answered." Aria said.

"Aria, I mean this with the utmost respect, but are you out of you're fucking blue mind?"

"Be very careful Naruto. We may have had some fond moments as lovers, but there is only so much I will tolerate, even from you."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at her. "Aria, I'm aiming to be a smuggler. I thought you didn't want your daughter in that life."

"I don't." Aria admitted. "But as my little dove reminded me, it is her choice and she wants to be a part of your crew. She even threatened to handcuff herself to your bed on your ship if I didn't put in her application."

Naruto took several more breaths. "This is because she saw me naked." He said and Aria laughed, it was a rare sound from the Bitch Queen of Omega. Naruto pointed at the screen. "Its still not funny."

"It is. Almost as funny as walking in and hearing my daughter masturbating and moaning your name."

"I'm gonna disconnect if you keep this up." Naruto mock growled.

"Fine. Spoil my fun." Aria pouted.

"Aria, your idea of fun is shooting people in the head and feeding them to the Vorcha when they piss you off." Naruto said in exasperation.

"That too. But since you appeared on Omega I have developed an odd sense of humor."

Naruto shook his head. "I'll consider Li-chan's application. Anything else?"

"A couple names on your recruitment list are dead. I'm looking into it and will let you know more. Either via Gato or my sister."

Naruto nodded.

"I've also needed to tell you that my contact has reported that several people are digging for information about you."

"Yeah, Udina wants me to be his weapon." Naruto said.

"These aren't human's looking. Already Salarian, Turian and surprise, surprise Asari." Aria said with a mock tone.

"Yeah, figured that the moment I started hanging around Shepard. The council wants to know about me, especially with Udina turning up the Citadel looking for me."

Aria was looking at him. "Be careful. I would be unhappy to hear if you died."

Naruto gave her one of his big cheesy grins. "Don't worry Aria-chan, I'll be back and on your nerves before you know it."

Aria looked off the screen then spoke. "Your going to Feros?"

"Yeah…how did, never mind. What's up?" the blond asked.

"A name for possible recruitment. You do need a ships doctor that is skilled with multiple species." Aria said.

"Another Asari?" Naruto asked.

"No. surprisingly a human. One Leroy Jethro McCoy." Aria said.

"I saw his file. If I remember it said he was retired Alliance Military." The blond said.

"You'll have to ask him when you see him. But if his file was any clue, he's the man you'll need." Aria said.

The two were interrupted as the Consort returned, ignored them both and walked up to the liquor cabinet and pour a generous amount into a glass and then downed it in one gulp.

"Goddess that woman is intense!" the Consort said.

Naruto grinned. "Guess your sister just met my adopted one." He said.

"Now I'm curious." Aria said.

"No." Naruto said. "A thousand no's. You and Shepard meeting would be bad." Naruto said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Aria asked quirking an eye at the blond.

"That I won't answer." He said and looked on as the Consort took another drink. "Yeah, not answering that." He said again.

XX

The Normandy

Kaiden Alenko looked at the orders he'd been given. Shaking his head he wiped his omni-tool and gestured for the crates to be loaded by the enlisted crewmembers. _Orders are orders._ He thought.

XX

C-Sec

Wrex sneered as several young C-Sec officers crossed his path. He was checking with a contact when a notice crossed his path.

_Hmm, obviously they don't know who they're fucking with._ He thought and sent a reply. "This just got interesting." The scarred warrior muttered and laughed, scaring several humans and sent a visible ripple through a Hanar.

XX

The Wards

Commander Jane Shepard resisted the urge to shoot the Turian General. _Somehow, someway this is Naruto's fault._ She thought as Ashley was trying to help her convince the drunk Turian that the Consort hadn't done what he thought.

She's an Asari, she probably did. But she didn't seem like one that would be sloppy enough to get caught and not by this drunkard.

"Listen, General…" Shepard said as she felt a headache forming.

_This is not going to be any fun._ The thought rammed through her head like the Normandy going through a mass relay.

XX

**AN: Next time will be Feros. I hope to keep posting a chapter of something each week. So far the meds are stable. New one will be added soon. Find out how that mixes.**

**Yes, I made Aria and the Consort siblings, I know their not but for this story it is. Liselle will be a part of Naruto's crew. Naruto and Tali will patch up. Again this won't be harem. Also no lemons as I don't feel like getting kicked off. It gets me, there are stories badly written as just porn and are still here, yet I had stories with the lemons and I got kicked off harder than EA and their sports line.**

**The poll is still going for the name of the ship. If you haven't voted go and do so please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Normandy, Communications Room

Naruto sat across from Shepard as she told the group of the information regarding their next port of call.

"Communications with Feros has been cut off and reports before that were sketchy."

Garrus stroked his chin. "The reports out of the C-Sec office were even less informative."

"Someone must know something." Alenko said. "I can't believe a colony would go so long without word sent or actions taken."

Naruto laughed. "While I was on Omega you wouldn't believe the amount of times I heard that colonies were ignored or outright abandoned because they had nothing that the council back on earth wanted."

"I don't believe that. Earth Alliance wouldn't do that?" Kaiden said with conviction. The others looked at him shaking their heads.

"We're an hour out." Shepard said. "Ashley I want you to go over everyone's weapons and armor. Tali, I want you and Garrus to check over the Mako again and stock extra gear in it." Both Quarian and Turian nodded.

"Wrex, you and Kaiden will check over the heavy ordinance and work with Williams." Shepard ordered.

"Liara, you'll work with Chakwas. Prepare med-gel and help her get sickbay ready for whatever we may encounter."

The Asari maiden nodded.

"And me?" Naruto asked.

"You and I are going to talk about events on the Citadel and where you vanished off to." Shepard growled.

"Yeah…funny story there." Naruto said.

"The rest of you, dismissed. Do what you can in the hour." Shepard said and pinned the blond with her gaze. Once the door shut Shepard rounded on him.

"I know it was your fault that I had to play messenger and diplomat for the Consort and her lovesick Turian General."

"I? I have no idea what Shi-chan had you do…"

"Shi-chan? If you weren't in on it, then how are you on a first name basis with the Consort?" Shepard growled.

"Um…ran into her?" Naruto said and lunged for the door. He never made it.

XX

In the C-n-C by the galaxy map everyone heard "NOT THERE! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI I NEED THAT!"

Pressley shook his head as he went back to checking over the reports. He kept his thoughts on shipboard romances to himself.

XX

An hour passed quickly as everyone prepared. Shepard gathered everyone once more. "We've just entered the system and Joker's making the final approach to Feros."

"What do you think Commander?" Kaiden asked.

"We'll all check out the colony…what is it called again?" Shepard wondered.

"Zhu's Hope."

Shepard looked at Naruto who shrugged. "What I'm more than your punching bag you know."

Ashley tapped into the controls. "Its funded by Exo-Geni Corporation." She said. "Which means the planetary defenses are barely useable. They usually for the lack of a better word rape a planet while putting as little money into it and then abandon the colony after they get all they can out of it."

Garrus shook his head. "If they are known for doing this, why is it people still follow them?"

"Greed plus they basically give a chance for many to get away without questions." Ashley said. "They hire a lot of people that wouldn't be hired by others without serious background checks."

"We aren't here to save a corporation, we're here because Saren is or was here. We need to find what he wanted here." Shepard said.

"**Commander, we're on final approach. You might want to get in place."** Joker's voice came over the intercom.

"Thanks Joker." Shepard said. "All right people, Saddle up!"

XX

Feros, Attican Beta Cluster

The Normandy entered the atmosphere and passed over many of the Prothean ruins. Liara bit her lip and it was Shepard who patted her on the shoulder. "The ruins cover two-thirds of the planet. After this thing with Saren is done, we can drop you off to dig in the dirt."

Naruto snickered. He was missing his usual clothes as like the others he was wearing his armor. Ashley looked at him and was going to say something, but Naruto pointed at her armor and she closed her mouth.

"Thank you Shepard." Liara said. "But I am sure anything of worth has already been found."

"Hey boss." Naruto called out, smiling as the commander gave him a warning look. "Can I be dropped off at a nice resort with pretty girls and large amounts of alcohol?"

Wrex snorted and Garrus gave a chuckle. Alenko even quirked a smile while it was obvious that the women in the group didn't find it funny.

"I'll open the hatch and drop you from here." Shepard offered.

Naruto checked the nearby screen and shook his head. "Pass. I don't bounce and some of those ruins would ruin my armor on impact."

"How would you tell?" Shepard asked. "And as soon as we can, that eyesore is getting spaced."

"What? Why? My armor is awesome." Naruto protested while there was a chorus of snorts, it was Tali's "Even the tint on my visor isn't strong enough to block that out."

Naruto gave her a betrayed looked. "Its my armor. You aren't picking on Ash-chan about her pink and white armor."

"Did you just call me trash can?" Ashley demanded reaching for her assault rifle only to find Shepard blocking her hand. "He called you Ash-chan." The commander said. "It's a term of endearment…sort of."

Before more chatter could take place they felt the ship shudder.

"**Docking clamps are in place. Thank you for flying Air Normandy. You may now disembark and remember to tip your pilot."** Joker's voice came over the ships systems as the hatch opened and Shepard shook her head at the pilots antics.

XX

The group looked around and Naruto whistled at the damage to the docking bay. They passed several crates and barriers that had seen better days.

"Looks like a war zone." Alenko said.

"Stow the chatter and keep alert." Shepard barked. They followed the catwalk to find a young man waiting for them.

"Hello. My name is David al Talaqani." He said as they got close. "We saw your ship come in. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately."

"Who's Fai Dan?" Shepard asked looking at Alenko and Williams to see if they had any answers. Both marines shrugged.

"He's our leader." David said. "He needs your help to prepare for the Geth. They're making another push." The dark skinned young man said. "Please, up the stairs and past the freighter." He gestured to an entrance behind him.

Naruto saw it and shouted a warning, "INCOMING!" just as the Geth fired a rocket at them.

XX

Tali found herself dragged behind a barricade by Naruto as the rocket slammed into the ground, killing David in an explosion while the Normandy's ground team managed to get to cover.

"LET 'EM HAVE IT!" Shepard yelled and her assault rifle barked as she opened fire.

"Take out those hostiles!" Garrus said as he peeked around his barricade. "There's three of them." He reported.

Tali used her shotgun while Kaiden sent a blast of biotic energy. She looked at Naruto who was lining up a shot with his sniper rifle.

"Any day now." She said.

Naruto didn't say anything to her, but smiled. "Smile you son of a bitch." And pulled the trigger. Tali peeked to see the rocket trooper explode.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

Naruto ducked down as the remaining Geth focused on where he was. "I didn't shoot the Geth, I shot the rocket launcher."

Tali looked at him in disbelief.

Shepard growled. "Impress your girlfriend later. Those two frackin' Geth are holding position and have damn good cover."

Tali blushed and thankfully her suit hid it. Naruto shrugged. "If they won't come to us, then I'll go to them." He said putting his sniper rifle on his back.

Kaiden from behind his cover asked, "Your going to break cover and run at them? You'll be torn to shreds before you get halfway there."

Naruto shook his head. "Just make a lot of noise." He said and he leapt up to stand atop of the Normandy.

"You heard him, give them hell." Ashley said and opened fire, assault rifle spitting round after round and they kept it up until their weapons overheated. The group ducked behind cover.

"Where the hell is Namikaze?" Alenko asked.

The answer came in a series of explosions and when the group looked over their barricades they saw Naruto standing over the destroyed Geth.

"Grenades?" Garrus asked as they got closer.

"Yeah, lets go with that." Naruto said. He drew his M-4 and grinned. "But the truth is whatever I do is damn effective."

"And annoying." Shepard said as she stepped past him.

"Yeah, I've been told that before." Naruto agreed.

"What took so long?" Williams asked.

Naruto gestured to where several more Geth were laying dead. "They were waiting in ambush." Naruto said as he fell into step with Tali. "You okay?" he asked getting a nod from the Quarian as she increased her pace to walk with Liara.

Wrex thumped him on the shoulder. "Next time leave some for the rest of us." The Krogan grumbled.

They entered a corridor and something leapt between levels. "Its yours." Naruto said pulling back into cover.

XX

The climb up the stairs had been a pain as the Geth Stalker refused to stay and took numerous pot shots at the group, before it messed up and landed right in front of Wrex who rammed his shotgun into its head and pulled the trigger, showering the stairwell with what passed for Geth brains. The Geth Sapper didn't stand a chance as Shepard rounded the stairwell and opened fire before it could move,

At the top of the stairs they entered a short corridor to find the colony and a group of defenders behind barricades.

Behind those barricades were men and women who looked exhausted. They were talking about tunnels when one of them spotted Shepard. "Oh thank god. You won't believe how happy we are to see you soldier."

"And yet, I don't feel welcome." Naruto muttered. His senses were screaming at him as Shepard was told to find Fei Dan.

"Let's go and see what the situation is." Shepard said. "Wrex, Garrus and Ashley see if you can help them here." She gestured to the tired defenders behind the barricades.

_Something is wrong here, and its not the Geth."_ Naruto thought as he followed the others, and his life as a ninja taught him to always listen to his feelings.

XX

**AN: Feros is underway. Find out who does what and Naruto and Tali get a chance to talk next time.**

**Speaking of talk, I was yelled at by nameless Guest that I should be thanking people who review. To Guest, if I did that I'd fill up two three pages. I do appreciate those who read and review. They know who they are.**

**Also telling me so and so is out of character…this is fanfiction…EVERYONE IS OUT OF CHARACTER! Everything is AU unless I'm the actual creator of said characters, verse and whatnot.**

**On a brighter note, I've been able to post at least once or twice a week on something. So far the meds aren't leaving me wiped out. **

**On another note, check out F.U.S.E. for the xbox360. I'm also waiting for Walking Dead 400 Days…and Deadpool. Now if only they would re-release Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 1&2 on Xbox Live. Ah well TTFN.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Zhu's Hope, Feros

Naruto growled as he watched Shepard split the squad. He was left with the colony along with Tali and Liara to help out where they could. Shepard had taken the others and they were going to cross the skyway to the Exo-Geni buildings.

Shaking his head for what felt like the hundredth time he looked at Fei Dan. "So we cleared the Geth out of the tower. What else do you need done?"

"You should ask around." Fei Dan said and Naruto growled. "Come on girls we get the boring D-Rank missions while Shepard and the others get to slay the dragon in its den."

They followed the blond and learned that the colony was running short on food, the water was shut off and power cells were needed. Liara tried to help some of the injured colonists but her help was rebuffed.

Naruto checked with Joker on the Normandy, and they had power cells, but they weren't the right kind. The Normandy also didn't have enough food or water supplies to help the three hundred colonists.

"Great." Naruto muttered.

"What about the Varren in the tunnels?" Liara asked. "With their numbers, there is more than enough meat to feed the colony until ships can be brought in."

Naruto nodded. "We need to get down there to check and see what's stopped the water from reaching here."

Tali was rather quiet. She'd been thinking of Shepard's comments earlier. Was the commander teasing Naruto?

_Why is this bothering me so much?_ The young Quarian wondered. She jumped when Liara touched her arm.

"What?" she asked wondering if she sounded short tempered.

"We're going to the tunnels. Do you want to stay here or come with us?" the Asari asked.

"With you. Until they get power cells, there isn't much I could do. Even that Salarian is just acting at doing his job."

The Salarian merchant they met tried to sell them some things, but since they just were at the Citadel they declined and the merchant didn't really put in the effort.

Naruto returned. "Told Joker to relay any messages from Shepard and her team. Also told him to lock the ship down and keep an eye out."

"Why?" Tali asked.

"Something more than Geth harassing the colony is giving me the creeps." Naruto said and drew his M-4. "Come on, Fei Dan told me there's a stairwell just beyond the elevator that Shepard took."

The group of three moved out, each had different thoughts on their minds.

_Whatever else is here, its just beyond the edge of my senses. But its close enough that the colonists all smell a bit off._ Naruto thought.

_Girlfriend? Why would the commander call me that if she's in a relationship with him? Oh Keelah Se'lai what should I do? Should I do anything? What's the point? _Tali thought, her mind going around and around in circles.

_I wonder if there'll be any Prothean data down in the tunnels? Oh don't be silly, Exo-Geni probably strip mined it already, but still, any writings could be useful._ A certain Asari maiden thought as they went down the first stairwell.

XX

Three hours later…

"I'm really starting to hate this place." Naruto muttered as they backed away from the crazy colonist they'd discovered. He had no problem with the varren. Once he'd snapped the neck of the packs Alpha, the mopping up of the others had been easy. Tali's shotgun barked loudly around the wreckage of the ship and they'd found some power cells.

Also they'd discovered that the Geth had shut off the water to the colony and after a running battle in some of the side tunnels, the group turned the water back on.

Naruto had also been surprised to find some Krogan and while he'd managed to draw one into the open. The others had been with Geth guarding the end of the corridor.

"We're really outgunned here." Liara said.

"And we can't break cover to retreat either, or we'll be gunned down." Tali said firing a couple of shots with her shotgun then ducked back into cover.

"We need the others." Liara said.

"Nah." Naruto said firing off several shots with his M-4. "You have me."

"And what can you do?" Liara asked.

"Other than looking good?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Don't you mean a smart ass?" Tali inquired with a teasing tone.

"So you do stare at my ass." Naruto said with a grin getting a flustered denial from the Quarian.

"As much as this discussion is amusing, we're outnumbered here." Liara said. "And none of us have heavy duty firepower."

"Alright. I'm going, I'm going, Liara buy me some space with your biotics. Tali-chan, lay down some suppressing fire on my count."

Both women got ready. "Three…Two…One…Now!"

Both women popped up and between the bark of Tali's shotgun and the blue energy they didn't see as Naruto created nearly a hundred clones. They were all wearing Anbu masks and armor.

"Alright boys, take 'em down!" Naruto ordered and watched as the clones flooded the tunnel. Many of them exploded, others made it thru and soon the Geth and the remaining Krogan were overwhelmed.

When the smoke cleared the clones were gone.

"What in the name of the goddess was that?" Liara asked.

"One of my skills." Naruto said.

"You can create an army?" Tali asked as they checked on the dead.

"Temporarily." Naruto said. "Like biotics it takes energy to do." Naruto said giving a weak description. He may have explained some things already, but as he got older he learned not to tell everything.

"Will you look at this."

Naruto followed Tali into the room the Krogan and Geth had been protecting.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Tali was checking it over, every so often she'd fiddle with omni-tool. "It's a transmitter." She said.

"To what?" Naruto asked.

"The rest of the Geth on the planet." Tali said.

"Step away." Naruto said and aimed his M-4 at it. "Its scrap now."

Several well placed shots and the Geth transmitter was noting more than unusable scrap.

"Great job." Naruto told his squad mates. "We managed to get enough Varren meat to help the colony for now. We found the power cells that Doyle needs and we even managed to get the water running."

"What about that colonist?" Liara asked. "We can't just leave him here, can we?"

"For now, yes. He's not hurting anyone and we have no right to force him." Naruto said as they backtracked the way they'd come still chatting.

"So, how do you think Commander Shepard is doing?" Liara asked, the other two could hear the concern in the Asari's voice.

Naruto shrugged. "If I would guess and to borrow some phrasing from Wrex I'd say she's tits deep in trouble and enjoying it every second."

The double arm slap told the blond that neither female approved of the phrase.

XX

Zhu's Hope

Naruto shook his head as Liara went to check on some of the colonists. He was with Tali as they passed out the verran meat.

He had learned from one of the colonists that the doctor he was looking for had left the colony several weeks ago. So his hope of getting his first crew member had stalled.

_Well I could take Liselle, but as much as I trust Aria, her daughter would be reporting to her._ Naruto sighed and mentally shook his head. He trusted Aria a lot, but the Pirate Queen of Omega was one you didn't want hovering over your shoulder.

"How can people eat this?" Tali asked passing out the last package of meat.

"Its really not that bad." Naruto said. "There's vendor stall on Omega that makes a decent steak or burger."

Tali's whole posture screamed disgust. "That sounds utterly revolting." She said.

"I've seen what Quarrian's eat." Naruto said.

"You didn't eat any of it did you?" Tali asked concerned. "Its toxic to humans."

"Yeah. I thought it was some kind of paste. And no, it didn't bother me. Kind of reminded me of some of the food I used to get when I was younger." Naruto said, omitting that he had eaten garbage, spoiled or poisoned food.

Tali was shocked.

"I'll tell you some of the things I saw the Vorcha eat while I was on Omega, roasted Varren sounds like a five course meal."

Tali shuddered. Her mind reminded her she wanted to ask Naruto about his and Shepard's relationship when they heard a scream.

"Liara?" Naruto said and tore off running. He entered the freighter and couldn't find her. He rushed back out to find Tali unconscious.

"Tali!" he skidded to her and went to his knees.

He checked her suit for any tears and finding none released a breath. He was about to scan her with his omni-tool when something hard slammed into the back of his skull and he collapsed.

XX

AN: I wanted to get this out as I won't be posting next week. Going to the campground and I was told no computer. (thankfully I'll have my travel Xbox360.) a week with cousins, aunts and uncles. Add in alcohol and things to blow up it will not totally suck.

I had an idea for a new story and started sketching that out. Stupid brain doesn't realize that I have other stories to work on. I also managed to write two pages for NCIS and a page for Jedi Master Naruto Clone Wars. Also didn't help started playing Deadpool…so and Spartacus Legends when the servers work been kicked off a lot didn't help endear me to the game.

Anyone excited about Xbox One? Looks nice, but not impressed with how much crap its doing. I want to play games, not direct NASA. That and the price…might push me back to Sony and the Ps4.

So to all as I've rambled enough, have a safe and happy 4th of July and see you the week after. ESM & ESM's Girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Somewhere…

Naruto groaned as he woke. His head throbbed. He realized quickly he was hanging suspended spread-eagled.

Lifting his head he looked around and found himself in a cavern. Looking around he saw a huge alien plant with roots embedded into the walls.

Looking at himself he saw covered in some sort of membrane.

"**Good, you're awake."**

Naruto looked up to see an Asari standing below the pod. But there was something off as her skin wasn't blue, but a blue-green.

"I wouldn't need to be awakened if you or whomever did it hadn't whacked me like that."

The strange Asari said noting and was staring at him. **"You possess a power we haven't felt in ages long past."** Her voice having an odd base to it.

"And who is we? And why am I here and where is here?" Naruto fired off the three questions, his eyes sweeping the area for escape routes, but the vines, some no bigger than a cable others thick like some of the trees back home blocked most of the surrounding area.

"Skip that, I'll get the cliff notes from Shepard when she gets back." Naruto said looking around. "Say, are you feeling alright? Asari are usually blue." Naruto went with an old favorite tactic from his youth and that was to talk and buy time.

XX

Shepard growled as she lobbed the last grenade knocking out the colonists. "Spread out." She ordered. "Find Naruto, Tali and Liara."

Shepard was cursing herself for not leaving others or taking the other three with her. She watched as the group spread out, and waited hearing Alenko and Williams calling from the ship. She entered and found them in one of the rooms, she found them helping Tali sit up and Liara already sitting but cradling the back of her head. "Where's Namikaze?" Shepard asked.

"Unknown skipper." Williams said and moved to continue to search with Alenko while Shepard was left with the two recovering women.

"Are you both alright?" She asked.

Tali who had been muttering and rubbing the back of her head stood up, her hand reaching for her shotgun. "I'm going to ventilate the bosh'tet who hit me from behind!"

"I agree." Liara muttered rubbing her neck.

"So neither of you saw who attacked you?" Shepard asked.

"I was helping one of the colonists when I was struck from behind." Liara said.

"And I had just finished helping Naruto pass out the meat we acquired. I went to see if anyone in here needed meat when I was hit. I don't know what happened to Naruto."

Shepard had a guess. She explained what they had learned at the Exo-Geni building and what they had learned about the Thorian.

"So this creature is controlling the colonists." Tali said.

"It was. We managed to get one of the scientists to rig up some grenades and their all sleeping now." Shepard said and tapped her communicator in her helmet. "Garrus, report."

"**No sign of Namikaze anywhere. We have uncovered a stairway under the shuttle. Alenko's moving it with a crane now."** The Turian reported.

"I'll be there in a second, standby." She changed the frequency. "Joker, keep the Normandy locked down until you physically see me."

"**Copy that Commander. The colonists who tried to beat their way in through the hull didn't take to well when Engineer Adams reversing the polarity. It was something like a bug zapper."** Joker said and Shepard ignored her pilot's laughter.

Shepard found Liara and Tali following her and by the time they reached where the others had uncovered the entrance, Shepard was already forming a plan. "We'll go down two-by-two. Wrex and I, Kaiden and Ashley, Tali and Liara. Garrus you bring up the rear."

"Why am I last?" Garrus asked.

"Because you're ugly mug would scare whatever we find down here." Shepard said and turned away from the Turian who's muttered, "Then why is the Krogan out front?"

Tali checked her gun and answered with "She's got a biotic with each pairing."

Garrus nodded at the strategy and since he was in the back un-slung his sniper rifle.

"Lets turn this plant to mulch." Shepard said drawing her shotgun since the corridors looked narrow.

XX

Naruto found the Asari had discovered a way to shut up his talking. When she said her vessel was exhibiting strange reactions to him. He ignored the petting as she moved around, her pale green-blue hands always in contact. When she was inches from his face, Naruto should have listened to himself, but he was still surprised when the Asari kissed him.

He was really shocked when he felt a tendril go from her mouth and begin the journey down his throat and he gagged. He could almost have sworn he felt it reach his stomach and root around when the sound of three feminine yells and a shotgun blast splattered him with green goo.

Hacking and coughing he spat out the tendril and looked at where the shot came from and saw Tali lowering her shotgun, which she had fired one handed. _Damn that's hot!_ Naruto thought and seeing Shepard's smirk realized that he had uttered it aloud.

"Eyes up mister." Shepard said as she activated her omni-tools hidden blade and sliced Naruto from his bonds.

"Thanks." He said and stretched. "I feel used and violated and not in a good way." Naruto said finding his gear tossed aside. He geared up quickly while Shepard smirked some more. "I'm sure you can shower later, your girlfriend can help you take a bath."

Naruto shot her a look, out of the corner of his eye he saw Tali stiffen.

"So how was your first time with an alien?" Ashley asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Naruto gestured where the Asari was being regurgitated from a pod.

"That's disgusting." Ashley said crinkling her nose under her helmet.

Naruto edged towards the back as Shepard talked with the Asari and they learned that the Thorian had given something to Saren who had given him the Asari in trade and then Turian had repaid it with trying to kill it. The Thorian had used the colony to fight the Geth.

Shepard apparently said something wrong because moments later they were being attacked by numerous clones of the Asari and each of them was a powerful biotic and determined to kill the entire squad.

Naruto watched as a stray shot hit an anchoring root and the Thorian gave a shriek. "Shepard, the anchors!" he called out.

"A bit busy here!" Shepard yelled back as she fought off one of the Asari and it exploded covering her with green goo.

"I'll deal with the Asari, you and the others work on bringing down the Thorian!" Naruto shouted and then he made a one handed seal and suddenly there were nearly a hundred Naruto's around the chamber.

"LET'S DO IT!" he roared and the squad watched as Naruto's tackled the Asari, some carrying them over ledges, some acting as living shields. On the ground floor Naruto stood before a group of three identical Asari who were glowing with biotic energy.

"**You will fail!"** Came the voice from all three of them.

"I've heard that before. Say, do you happen to know a guy called Zetsu by any chance?" Naruto asked and managed to avoid a biotic blast he was sure might have flayed his skin from his bones.

"My turn." He said kicking up to his feet. He held his arms out and in each hand a spinning vortex formed. Gusts of wind kicked up and any who noticed wondered where it came from.

And notice someone did.

Naruto smirked as above Shepard got to the last large root anchor. "This is where you fall down." Naruto said as he rushed the three Asari kicking one away and ramming the Rasengan's into the other two.

The chakra powered kick destroyed the clone when she hit the wall and exploded. The other two spun into opposite walls with the same results. Naruto looked up as the Thorian began to fall and he heard Tali scream his name before the large plant creature crashed.

XX

**AN: Stopping here as I need to redo my notes. I lost my computer, a nice Compaq and now have an over sensitive Toshiba that is having issues with the settings I want. While the stories were on a flashdrive, my girlfriend had moved my notes from notebooks to a computer…which died. **

**I miss Windowsxp that I had for years. Windows 8 feels like Microsoft is trying to force things on people. Nearly every laptop at the store was touch screen and 3 our of 5 didn't have a cd/dvd drive. WTF? **

**Its forcing me to use a different version of yahoo that I hate and am having issues responding to mail.**

**On the side of the poll for ship names, it seems like Maelstrom is winning. Please stop sending me suggestions and vote on the names listed and vote for those there. I several stories I'm thinking of putting on Someday, Maybe. Trying to tickle my muse into getting existing stories done. She wants booze and with my meds she can't have it. Fireman's picnic is coming up, I might not post during it as its social time.**

**See you next week with one story or another. ~ ESM**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own, nor making cash. Don't like it go away no comment needed.

Chapter 13

**Thorian Chamber, Under Zhu's Hope, Feros**

The Thorian seemed to fall in slow motion and Tali'Zortah nar Rayya found it hard to breath.

It took her a moment to realize she was one of two voices screaming. She was unaware of the rest of the squad dealing with Thorian creepers and the Asari clones seemed to dissolve when the Thorian hit the ground.

Tali was there first, Shepard a half a step behind and the rest of the squad raced back down the ramps, ignoring dissolving plant women.

Tali tried moving the huge corpse and found she lacked the strength. Shepard was using her omni-blade to hack at the dead alien and shove chunks aside.

No one noticed the blond step up behind the pair until he asked, "What are you doing?"

Tali spun and seeing Naruto grabbed him in a spine cracking hug, the Quarian was babbling mostly in her language and every so often in english.

Shepard waited while Naruto tried to calm the Quarian down, she bided her time by ordering the rest of the squad to examine the area. She herself found the original Asari in a pod surrounded by fluids and using her omni-blade cut it open and pulled her out.

XX

**Back with everyone's favorite blond…**

Naruto stood there allowing the shivering Quarian to babble, he understood some of the Quarian words and made a mental note to look up the words he didn't know. What brought his attention back was the slap to the face.

"You stupid bosh'tet!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek even as Tali cradled her hand. "I thought you were crushed."

"I used a short ranged replacement jutsu. Where I was standing there's some rubble." Tali hugged him tightly again. He saw over her that Shepard was doing the meld with the Asari and when it was done, she was caught by Liara who did not look happy.

"Tali! Naruto! We're leaving." Shepard called as Liara helped her along. The rest of the squad moved with, the Asari following them, looking contrite. Tali turned and Naruto replaced himself with a shadow clone. He watched as it left with the others, the whole time Tali was scolding him to be careful.

XX

Naruto waited until he was sure the others were gone when he stepped up to the Thorian's corpse. "You can get up now."

There was movement and the corpse split open to reveal a seven foot plant person with glowing yellow eyes.

"**You did not inform the others, why?"**

Naruto shrugged. "If your as old as you claim, a simple fall and loss of some anchoring tendrils wouldn't kill you."

**"You are a strange life-form. You are human, yet you possesses the aura of one…one that is familiar."**

"I am from a colony world, the name would be useless to you but on that world there were beings made of energy. My people harnessed that energy and some of the beings were bound to us."

The Thorian looked at him. **"Your species seems to take from others, even when they do not understand."**

Naruto nodded. "It is. From what I've seen in my short life, humans learn from tactile experience. Sadly with short lifespans they rush in to situations that should have been avoided with time."

"**You speak true. What are your intentions?"** the Thorian asked and Naruto took a breath. "To find my way in the galaxy. To find a place to belong." He looked at the Thorian, "I am the last of my kind. My world is lifeless."

**"I am the last. Some of my children have been taken by those that found me. When the one identified as Saren got the Cipher he wasted little time sending those synthetic beings to attack."**

"Sounds like him. Everything I've learned about this Turian shows he has a willingness to kill innocents and betray those he once called allies." Naruto said. "What will you do now that you're dead?"

The Thorian was silent then decided on an answer, **"I will do what my kind always does. I will dig deep and away from the carbon based lifeforms that now inhabit this planet once again. There I will sleep until the next cycle."**

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"**What the one called Saren serves is not the first time it has been here. It comes, wipes out advanced civilizations and leaves to await another cycle. Neither Saren or the one you called Shepard are aware what is coming. I tell you so that you can burrow in and survive."** The Thorian said and turned to shamble off into the depths.

"Wait!" Naruto called out. "What do you mean?"

the Thorian continued on not answering and Naruto cursed. "Either I sit on what I know or get drawn into something I have no understanding of." Shaking his head he was going to take a wait and do what the old man told him to do when he was younger. Learn your enemy and then crush them and eat your ramen over their cooling corpses.

XX

Naruto switched out with clone and absorbed its memories. He was listening as Shepard spoke with the survivors. He noticed the odd colored Asari looking at him and moved over towards her, Tali shadowing him.

"So what will you do now that you're free from the Thorian?" Naruto asked.

The Asari shook her head.

"Will you rejoin Saren?" Again a negative shake. "I will help out here for now, afterwards I am uncertain."

Naruto looked at her and made a choice. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze if you finish up here, I am assembling a crew for my own ship. Contact me through Omega. I'm sure an Asari your age has a variety of skills."

The Asari looked at him. "I am Shiala." She looked uncertain.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere while Shepard's hunting Saren." Naruto turned to walk away.

"Aren't you going to ask me about what Saren wanted?" Shiala asked.

"You already told Shepard, so no." he started to walk away again when he found Tali blocking his path.

"We need to talk." The Quarian said grabbing Naruto's arm and leading him away from the rest of the squad. He did notice Shepard give him a knowing smirk before they were out of sight.

XX

Tali hung back letting Naruto talk to the Asari they'd rescued from the Thorian. She was trying to decide what to do when her omni-tool chirped telling her she'd gotten a message. Opening it up she was surprised to see it was from Commander Shepard.

_**Talk to him! Tell him how you feel.**_

**CJS**

Tali wondered how the commander knew and sent her own message.

**Are you telling me to chase after a man you're sleeping with? TZR**

Tali didn't wait long as there was a response.

**_I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM! I swear I'm going to shoot who started that rumor. I am not now nor have I been with Naruto. We have a sibling bond. Now ask him out before the enlisted women learn he's unattached and scoop him up._**

**CJS**

Tali was shocked. The rumor around the ship and what she thought she saw in their interactions were mistakes and bad assumptions. Her mind was speeding through every interaction between the blond and the commander and she wanted to slap her head. _Its like listening to the gossip circles on the flotilla._

Don't over think it, do it!

Tali shut off her omni-tool and approached the blond hearing him offer the Asari a job. She felt something at hearing that and when he got closer she stepped in front of him. "We need to talk." She said grabbing him and leading him off to find a quiet corner for the talk she felt was going to be very embarrassing.

XX

The Quarian and the Ninja sat on a catwalk, the silence stretched on before Naruto chuckled. "You know I swear I've had a talk that went like this before."

Tali swallowed. "How did it end?"

Naruto shrugged. "I think it went well. Not covered in Thorian fluids with a tentacle digesting in my stomach, but with a pretty girl trying to decide if she wants to tell me how she feels."

Tali's head whipped around and her eyes wide under the tinted visor. "H-How did you know?"

Naruto chuckled and his eyes became distant as he watched the colonists moving wreckage. "Back on my world there was a girl. We went to the academy and I wasn't as observant then as I was now. She stalked me from the shadows for years. I spoke to her maybe a handful of times, she used to blush, make a squeaking sound and would faint. I thought she was sick." Naruto chuckled. "It went on like that until a warlord I guess you could call him attacked the village while I was away training. He and his people killed hundreds. Many of my friends were hurt. I returned just in time to stop him. The girl who I thought of as weird appeared and took a blow for me. She told me she loved me when I asked her why."

Tali heard the tone in his voice and the sadness in his eyes.

"She died?" she asked softly.

Naruto shook his head. "No. she recovered and we spent another year pretending that she'd never told me, with her rushing off and I pretended to continue to ignore her. Not my finest moment." Naruto gave the Quarian next to him a wry smile. "It took me nearly dying for her to approach me. We spent a lot of time together as I recovered. And we slowly fell in love until the day I asked her to marry me."

He looked at Tali. "On the day we were to be married, my former teammate and a man I would have done anything for attacked the village. Several of our friends died and Hinata, my sweet Hinata took a blow meant for me. It was a grazing shot but we later learned the blade was coated with an unknown poison." Tali put a hand on his shoulder.

"For a week she was in agonizing pain despite everything our best medics could do." Naruto said softly. "I fought, trying to drag an antidote out of my former teammate. He laughed and said she was just the beginning. Shortly after Hinata died, the whole place went to war, each side turning it into a civil war. I was put in stasis and woke up later learning my world was dead."

"I'm sorry." Tali said softly.

Naruto shook his head, "Enough maudlin about the past. Lets talk about a certain Quarian who has the posture of a girl who is nervous around me." He smirked. "You like me. You think I'm hot."

Naruto smiled as she seemed to fold upon herself and her fingers were already twiddling. "You want to date me. You want to kiss me." He continued.

Suddenly Tali's posture changed and she surged to her feet. "Of course I do! Yes I want to kiss you! Yes I'd like to date you! But that will never happen because I am stuck in this suit!" she turned and stomped away. Naruto rose to follow her.

"Give her time to cool off."

He turned to see Shepard leaning against some crates.

"But…"

"Wait until we're back on the ship." Jane said as she reached him. "There has to be a way. I don't believe there's a no win situation."

Naruto shrugged. "Usually there is, but this isn't a battle, this is genetics and I barely understand my own a Quarian's would confuse the hell out of me."

Jane patted his shoulder thinking of her own romantic entanglements.

XX

Normandy, Tali's Room

Tali locked and sealed her room, turning the lights off she sat in the darkened chamber and wished she could remove her helmet, even in the sterilized chamber she didn't dare take the chance. Her suit environmental taking care of the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

_How can I face him after I made a fool of myself?_ She thought. _I need to tell Shepard that I'll be leaving the ship. I can't stay here after that._

Tali activated her omni-tool and began to type a message, her heart and mind on two different paths.

XX

Jane stood behind Joker. "Get us out of her." She said.

"Sure thing boss lady. Any destination in mind?" Joker asked as he prepared the Normandy to leave Feros.

"Hackett wants us to go to Luna Base." Shepard said recalling one of the many requests she received.

_Like everyone wants me to be their special errand girl._ Jane thought. She was sorting them by priority and making note of ones that were in similar or neighboring system

"So we're headed to Earth space." Joker said.

Jane said nothing as her thoughts turned to a pair of her squad that she just had to figure out a way for them to be together.

XX

**AN: Next time while Shepard deals with a rogue AI on earth's moon, Naruto searches for new crewmates and Tali vents. Also Noveria then Virmire. Naruto is going to part ways with the Normandy…and the question will be what terms will they be. **

**Laters.**


End file.
